My Guardian Angel
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: "This is stupid, why must we sign this contract?" "Because once you become a guardian angel you cannot regret it." Six different kingdoms; Six strong princes; One endless war. It's up to six girls to guide their princes to lead their kingdoms to find peace, will they fulfil their duty? Or will they just make things worst? Being a Guardian Angel isn't as easy as it seems to be...
1. Prologue

**Belle and Beast belongs to Mystical Raven, Blitz and Brianna belongs to Yuko Oshima, I don't own them nor the PPGZ. But I do own Blackrose (Kenero), Kiva (Bloodfang) and Tsume. So ask them if you want to use their OC and ask me if you want to use my OC! But I know you won't want to use mine, just to inform you.**

**Prologue**

_**In a planet that's different from Earth, a world in another galaxy. **_

_**On this planet lived six kingdoms that hate each other to the core.**_

"Attack!"

War cries unleased as the two kingdom's army charged at each other.

_**Battles and wars are fought over and over.**_

Two young fighters charged at each other, each pulled out their swords and swung it at their opponent.

_**Many lives are lost but the hater between the kingdoms keeps growing by every passing battle.**_

"I will not lose!" the young redheaded fighter yelled as he blocked his opponent's sword with his own.

"Bring it on!" the raven-haired boy growled as he pulled back his sword for another strike.

_**For centuries these six kingdoms fought.**_

The two carried on their fight like this; swinging their sword at each other, dodging and blocking. Like there's no end with the fight.

_**More hater is born as the children watched their beloved family die. More people seek for revenge every time the peoples see their enemy kingdoms.**_

"Prince Brick, above you!" one of the knights yelled.

_**Will this war ever end?**_

Both the raven-haired and redheaded boy looked up and leaped out of the way as arrows struck the ground where they should've been seconds ago.

The redheaded boy – prince – known as Brick ducked behind a huge rock, out of the reach of preying arrows.

"Butch-sama!" one of the raven-haired boy's fastest fighter ran over and blocked the arrows with a shield as they were about to hit the boy – prince – named Butch.

Once the arrows stopped Butch stepped out from behind his fighter and looked up into the sky. Brick also jumped out onto the rock his was hiding.

The two princes narrowed their eyes as unwelcome newcomers came. Flying boats and ship loomed in the sky, firing arrows at the two kingdoms' army.

They watched through narrowed eyes as a figure appeared on the big flying ship's bow.

The figure leaped off the skip towards them with great speed.

The fighter who shielded Butch earlier quickly rushed to Butch's side, ready to defend her prince if need.

Brick's knight also ran up to him and took position in front him below the rock.

A gust of wind blew up as the newcomer landed in front of the two princes.

"Prince Brick, Prince Butch, we meet again," the newcomer said.

Butch growled and clutched his sword tighter in his hand.

Brick glared at the newcomer with his blood red eyes and said coolly, "Prince Kiva…"

The newcomer named Kiva narrowed his dark gray – almost black – eyes at them.

"That was an unpleasant surprise attack," Brick stated.

Kiva pulled back his lips into a smirk and chuckled. "Surprise."

"Enough!" Butch snarled and held his sword up, his forest green eyes glittered with annoyance. "I'll take out both of your kingdoms at the same time then!"

Kiva sneered at the raven-haired prince. "Try! I've brought enough people to take over two kingdoms, what about you?"

Both Brick and Butch hissed with anger, they only brought enough soldiers to fight one kingdom.

"Butch-sama what must we do now?" asked the female fighter next to Butch.

"I don't know…..we certainly cannot take out two kingdoms – exceptionally if one is forced to fight two kingdoms. We're badly outnumbered," Butch murmured to the fighter.

"Must we retreat?" the female fighter asked.

Butch turned his glare to his fighter. "We…don't…run…away!" he hissed.

"But Prince, we'll all die if we don't retreat!" the female fighter begged.

Butch shut his eyes tightly.

"Prince!" the female fighter pleaded.

Butch opened his eyes and glared at the two enemy princes standing before him. Swallowing back his pride and thinking the best for his people first he yelled, "Retreat!"

Under the one word command his army broke away from their opponent and retreated towards their kingdom – the Kingdom of Wood.

"This is not the end!" Butch snarled at the two princes before retreated back to his army with the female fighter.

Kiva smirked and turned to Brick. "Well Price Brick, what about you?"

Brick growled and gave him a deadly glare. "You little rat! Is that all you can do? Hiding in the shadows, only attacking when we're weakened?!"

Kiva sneered. "I aim for succeed, I'll do anything to claim my goal!"

Anger flared in Brick. He looked over at his men as they fought with all their might even though they're outnumbered and also attack from above.

"Just you wait, Prince of Wind!" Brick hissed at Kiva. "I'll take you down before you know it!"

Kiva laughed mockingly. "Then I'll wait for it, if it is even possible in future, Prince of Fire!"

Brick turned and yelled into the battle. "Retreat!"

Not for long, the place is only left with one kingdom's army. Victory cries echoed through the field as Kiva looked down at his people.

"Victory is ours!" he roared and his men cheered louder. "This land will from now claim as part of our kingdom, Kingdom of Wind!"

"Wind! Wind! Wind! Wind!" the army boomed as they raised their flag high in the air.

Kiva smirked, satisfied with their easy victory. "Very soon the other five kingdoms will fall and Wind shall rage through this world," he murmured to himself.

**By a lake in the Kingdom of Water:**

A boy dived into the crystal clear lake with a splash.

After a few seconds the boy resurfaced on the water. He swam around the lake calmly for a while before he just lay floating on his back as the small waves of water splashed gentle against his skin.

After a while of staring up into the sky he finally swam back to shore. He stepped onto the bank and shook his head slightly, his beautiful blonde hair waved in the air as his deep ocean blue eyes stared out into the small forest surrounding the lake.

He picked up his towel and stared to dry off his wet hair, he closed his eyes as he listened to the birds singing in the trees.

"Prince! Prince Boomer!" a voice called.

The blonde boy opened his eyes then looked up and hanged his towel over his shoulders. "What is it?" the boy named Boomer asked as a man ran up to him.

The man skidded to a halt in front of the 'prince'; he panted as he tried to speak.

"Take a few deep breaths and calm down," Boomer said.

The man did as he said and took a few deep breaths before blurting out, "Another battle was fought on the main land."

Boomer frowned. "Which Kingdom?" he asked.

"The Fire and Wood," the man replied, "But seems like the Wind had ambushed the two kingdoms and claimed the small land between the Fire and Wood's Kingdoms as theirs."

Boomer crossed his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment. "But why would the Wind want that land? It's between the Kingdom of Fire and Wood….."

The man looked a little bit troubled. "I've heard that, that part of land contains a lot of minerals."

Boomer snorted. "Well, that's off my concern then. What happens to other kingdoms is none of my business."

The man lowered his head. "But more minerals mean that their power will grow," he said softly.

Boomer's eyes widened but narrowed after a few seconds. "If their powers grow then ours will too! We're surrounded by water and protected by it so what are you worried about?!"

The man bowed deeply. "My greatest apology!" he said quickly.

Boomer sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand. "Just….just leave me please."

"Yes your majesty," the man said and with a dip of his head, he quickly left the prince alone.

Boomer sighed again and looked up at the sky. "Another battle…..another kingdom won...lives must had been lost.…..when will this ever end?"

**On a training field in the Kingdom of Earth:**

A man yelled and charged at a young white-haired boy with unusual white eyes, a training sword in his hands.

The boy readied for the attack as he held his own sword by his side.

The man thrashed out his sword at the boy.

The boy swung up his sword swiftly and knocked the man to the floor, the man's sword rolled away on the ground.

The man grunted and sat up while rubbing his head. He looked up and flinched when he saw a sword-tip pointing at him.

The young boy smirked down at the man.

The man bowed his head. "I lost again….Prince Blitz."

Blitz pulled back his training sword and tapped it on his shoulder. "Yep, then I guess I'll call it a day since there's no one else I can train with," he said and looked around at all the men who lost to him in fight training.

Blitz reached out his hand and the man gratefully took it, Blitz pulled him to his foot easily.

"I'll train harder!" the man promised.

Blitz laughed. "Of course! Train hard and soon we'll be powerful enough to take over the other four kingdoms on the main land, and then we'll swallow up the Kingdom of Water's island."

The man grinned and nodded with agreement. "But I still have a lot to learn."

Blitz patted the man's shoulder. "No need to rush, we have lots of time."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Blitz and the man turned and saw a lady standing there, the lady is not young but not that old too.

Blitz sighed. "Why's that Floria?"

The woman had her usual stern look **(Looks like Himeko's servants' expression)**. "Time is not something to waste."

Blitz rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm asking: 'why's that'?"

Floria cleared her throat. "Time is precious. Time can be gone with a blink of an eye. Time goes without coming back, they will never slow down. Time is something we should use wisely and–"

Both the man and Blitz groaned as the woman named Floria started with another of her long speech.

"Floria! Get to the point please!" Blitz cut in.

The woman fixed a hard stare on Blitz then finally getting to the important facts. "On the border between the Kingdom of Wood and Fire, a battle broke out this morning."

Blitz blinked with surprise at the sudden news but quickly replaced by a grin. "Let me take a wild guess," he said, "The Kingdom of Wood won."

Floria shook her head.

Blitz frowned. "So the Fire won. I thought the Prince of Wood is so prideful that he never backs down."

Floria shook her head again. "I'm afraid the Fire didn't win either."

Blitz crossed his arms. "How come?"

"Because the Wind did," Floria said simply.

Blitz's frown deepened. "How can the Wind win in a fight that's fought between the Wood and Fire?"

The man training with Blitz earlier spoke up. "Did one of the Wood or Fire kingdom fought for the Wind?"

Blitz looked at him. "Are you dumb? The kingdoms hate each other so why would they team up?"

The man frowned with confusion.

Floria rolled her eyes. "There's a word called 'ambush' if the two of you haven't noticed."

The two males blinked then let out an 'ohhhhhhh'.

Floria shook her head. "If men don't start growing brains here, Kingdom of Earth is in serious trouble."

"Huhhhhhh?!" Blitz shot Floria glare. "What do you mean by that?!"

Floria just stared at him calmly. In the whole kingdom only Floria, the King and Queen doesn't flinch at Blitz's glare – since Floria is the head of servants and also helped rise Blitz.

"I've delivered the news, I shall be heading back," Floria said, turned and started walking away.

She stopped and looked over her should. "And Prince Blitz…"

Blitz was still glaring at her.

"….don't forget to learn your alphabets." With that she walked off, ignoring the furious yells and insults that came from the flaring Blitz.

When Floria was out of sight, it took Blitz some time to stop yelling. He breathed hard but then let out a sigh. The corner of his lips slowly curled up into a smile, because few seconds ago, when Floria was turning away, he swear he saw a grin on her lips.

**Somewhere in the Kingdom of Ice:**

A puppy barked and scratched at a room's door that's located in the highest floor of the palace.

On the inside of the room a boy sat up on his bed and looked towards his door, his silver hair slightly messy and his light purple eyes were half closed with sleepiness.

Another bark could be heard on the other side of the door.

The boy shook off the sleepiness and rushed to the door. He opened it as the puppy that was scratching his door leaped onto him. He smiled and closed the door with the puppy in one hand.

He walked over to his bed and sat down with the puppy in his lap, the boy patted the puppy's head and it wagged its tail with a 'woof'.

The silver-haired boy smiled and looked out his open window to see yet another snow storm had started while he was taking a quick nap.

He was so lost in staring at the storm to hear the knock on his door.

The door opened as a man came in. He kneeled down and bowed but noticed that the boy didn't know he was there.

"Prince Beast," the man said.

The boy leaped up and spun around, the puppy jumped off his lap just in time. The boy's eyes were wide but then he blushed instantly as he quickly straightens his clothes.

The man smiled and bowed again.

"P-please stand up…..I don't like it if someone does that," the prince named Beast said quickly.

The man stood up, his hands held behind his back as he stood straight. "His Majesty wishes you to attend a meeting."

Beast frowned briefly that's hardly noticeable. "Another meeting?"

The man nodded. "Yes, His Majesty wishes to discuss about the battle that was fought today."

Beast sighed softly. "Another battle," he murmured to himself.

"Uncomfortably yes, another battle," the man said.

"Can I…not attend this time?" Beast asked quietly and blushed.

The man frowned. "His Majesty is afraid that we'll be attacked next."

"But we're neither next to the Wood nor Fire," Beast pointed out.

The man shook his head. "We still have to be on our guards."

Beast turned his back on the man with a sad frown.

"Prince, it's for the best for our people," the man pressed.

"I know…" Beast shut his eyes and whispered, "But I really don't want to talk about it now…."

"Prince Beast, His Majesty wishes you to be there but I think you really should attend, you're the next king after all. A thousand apologizes if I'm being rude," the man said is a stern voice.

Beast opened his eyes and walked over to his open window.

Beast rested both hands on either side of the window frame and stepped one foot onto the windowsill. The puppy started barking.

The man took a few steps forward, his eyes wide with shock. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?!"

Beast looked back and smiled while blushing. "I apologize; I really need some time alone, all this battle is a bit too much. Sorry." with that he jumped out of the window.

The man rushed to the window, leaned out and looked down but the silver-haired prince has already disappeared into the raging snow storm.

"Tsk," the man clicked his tongue before turning and rushed out of the door to find the Prince of Ice.

**Special thanks to ****Mystical Raven**** for allowing me to use Belle and Beast. And ****Yuko Oshima ****for letting me use Brianna and Blitz.**

**Haha sorry I'm starting yet another new story after I **_**just**_** started with Two Masked Life. ~~~(^-^)  
I sometimes get stuck with my other stories that's why I have so many at the same time: so that I can do other ones if I'm stuck with one.**

**I'll update all of my other stories too (When I get Wifi, I'm at a friend's house now that's why I can post this). I was stuck with Secret Around the Corner because of **_**one word**_** but Mystical Raven came to my rescue, I'm pretty stupid you see, still a lot of English words I must learn. And just a little bit more info, Living Ghost isn't just about Butch discovering Kaoru is a ghost, there's something more on its way. **

**Oh and if you never read my other stories, please also support my 'PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

**My other stories: **

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: Two Masked Life'**

**~ Blackrose in the Moonlight**


	2. Characters

**Brick of the Fire**

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: he's a calm boy until his guardian angel came, hot-headed, tsundere

**Symbol**: red triangle

**Signature Colour:** red

**Weapon: **two disks, also uses swords

**Power: **fire

**Special power: **Mind reading

**Appearance**: Brick has orange spiky hair and always wearing a red cap, he has dark ruby eyes

Prince of Kingdom of Fire

He gets annoyed by his guardian angel a lot but doesn't dislike her company

Warning: do not disturb him if he is studying

* * *

**Bloodfang of the Wind**** (My OC)**

**Middle name**: Kiva (Bloodfang hates his real name so the others use his nickname)

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: wild, prankster, easily jealous, cheerful, very good at reading people (truth, thoughts, emotion, troubles etc.)

**Symbol**: silver-black lightning bolt

**Signature Colour:** black

**Weapon: **sliver iron-claws that comes out from the knuckle of his black fingerless-gloves, also uses swords

**Power: **wind

**Special Power: **See into the future (foresight)

**Appearance**: Bloodfang has long spiky, shaggy white hair that reaches his shoulders and dark grey – almost black – eyes. Has sharp pointed tooth by the two corners of his lips, like a vampire's.

Second Prince of Kingdom of Wind

Kiva is a wild boy and usually does risky things

He has a bad habit of not knocking before going into someone's room

Warning: never look into his eyes when you lie. He can see right through anyone just by looking into their eyes

* * *

**Butch of the Wood**

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: a playboy, pervert, angered easily, loves to mock people, prideful

**Symbol**: dark green diamond

**Signature Colour:** dark green

**Weapon**: dark green flute, also uses swords

**Power: **wood

**Special power: **Mind control

**Appearance**: Butch has raven hair tied into a high ponytail and some covering his right eye, he has dark forest green eyes

Prince of Kingdom of Wood

Butch is a very prideful person and is a playboy at the same time

Warning: don't untie his ponytail

* * *

**Beast of the Ice**** (Mystical Raven's OC)**

**Nickname: **Pumpkin (used by Belle)

**Age: **16

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **very shy, respectful, dislikes violence (war and battle)

**Symbol: **a wolf

**Signature Colour: **purple

**Weapon: **pistol daggers, uses swords too

**Power:** ice

**Special power: **Time

**Appearance: **he has long sliver spiky hair, light purple eyes looks like a girl. Wears a choker necklace with an X on it

Prince of Kingdom of Ice

Beast can turn into a wolf and can grow fangs.

Beast blushes a lot and is always hungry.

Warning: don't wake him up the day after a full moon unless he wakes up himself

**Pet:**

Storm- a pale grey mixed-breed puppy with light blue eyes (mixed breed of a wolf and husky)

* * *

**Blitz of the Earth**** (Yuko Oshima's OC)**

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **perverted towards the girl he likes, sometimes clueless, always relaxed

**Symbol: **a white dragon

**Signature Colour: **white

**Weapon: **a _big_ sword

**Power: **earth

**Special power:** Telekinesis

**Appearance:** he has shaggy white hair and has bluish-white eyes, he's also muscular

Prince of Kingdom of Earth

Blitz is a good fighter using swords

He is sometimes clueless but is most of the time relaxed even though surrounded by enemies

Warning: do not offend the person he likes (you'll get killed)

* * *

**Boomer of the Water**

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: Warm-hearted, caring, sometimes childish

**Symbol**: blue cross

**Signature Colour:** dark blue

**Weapon: **a brown baseball bat, also uses a sword

**Power: **water

**Special power: **Telepathy

**Appearance**: Boomer has blond spiky hair that is neatly parted to two sides, dark ocean-blue eyes.

Second Prince of Kingdom of Water

Boomer cares for his kingdom a lot and always put his people first

His kingdom is the only one separated from the others on the Main Land, his kingdom is on an island

Warning: don't try to use his nice side as an advantage

* * *

_**Guardian Angels:**_

* * *

**Blossom**

Her name was Momoko when she was still a human.

**Nickname**: Blossy (used mostly by Belle), Pinky

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: hyper, loves sugary things and is very boy crazy, very girly

**Signature Colour**: pink

**Symbol**: red heart

**Weapon**: pink yoyo

**Power: **fire

**Special Power: **clones (limited)

**Appearance**: Momoko have long orange hair that ends just above her legs and was tied up in a high ponytail with a big red bow and she also have fringe, her eyes was the colour of cherry pink. Usually have heart eyes when she sees cute boys

**Wing's Colour: **pale pink. Turns red when she's serious (or angered)

**Facts:**

Momoko loves sweet things and love stories

She's very hyper and always full of energy like her cousin Belle

Warning: don't take her sweets or food

**Guardian partner:**

Volcano- a red soul-like fireball (male)

* * *

**Blackrose**** (My OC)**

Her name was Kenero when she was still human.

**Nickname**: BK, Rosie (used mostly by Belle)

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: cold-hearted, emotionless most of the time, loves nature, very quiet, actually very soft on the inside just that she doesn't show it

**Symbol**: a dark-purple crescent moon (you know, those 'C' shaped moon)

**Signature** **Colour**: black

**Weapon**: a big black boomerang (the height of a human [her height])

**Special power: **Underworld Summonings

**Appearance**: she has long white hair that's outlined purple and goes up to the back of her knee with spiky tips, some shorter strands of hair with spiky tips on each side of her face that's kept out from her face by a black 'X' shaped clips on either side, and fringe that's also sort of spiky. Her eyes are light grey. **Wing's Colour: **Grey. Turns black when she's angry

**Facts:**

She always wears a plain necklace with a dark purple crescent moon that's tucked inside her shirt so no one will see.

On her back there's an ugly burnt tattoo of a single eye, inside the eye there's three circles linked together (a symbol of shame to her family name)

She has hearing problems

Blackrose is Buttercup's cousin

Warning: do not try to get close to her unless she allows it

**Guardian partner:**

Keberus- a male black outcast ghost-like creature with three heads (cat in the middle, dog on the right and bird on the left) [The cat head named Keberus-Soul, the dog head named Keberus-Spirit and the bird head named Keberus-Wing]

* * *

**Buttercup**

Her name was Kaoru when she was still human.

**Nickname**: BC, Cupie (used by Belle), a lot more nicknames from Butch

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: short-tempered, loves sport, stubborn, tomboy (hates skirts and dresses)

**Signature Colour:** lime green

**Symbol**: yellow star

**Weapon**: big yellow hammer

**Power: **wood

**Special Power: **absorb powers

**Appearance:** a tomboy who have short spiky raven hair and fringe with beautiful emerald eyes (she has the nicest eyes) usually has a scowl or glare.

**Wing's Colour: **Very pale light green. Turns dark green then she's angry

**Facts:**

A total tomboy, looks like a boy too

Don't mess with her, she's easily angered and violent

Doesn't wear skirt or dresses

Fights with Brianna a lot

Warning: don't call her names

**Guardian Partner:**

Fang- a baby Star Sphinx griffon with a face of a cat, big green eyes, white paws and chest with tan coloured fur (Fang is the only guardian pet who doesn't know how to talk yet)

Sakura Tree/Sakura- a cherry blossom tree that has torn-vines, the sprirt of the tree is called Sakura (Female)

* * *

**Brianna**** (Yuko Oshima's OC)**

Her name was Yuko when she was still human.

**Nickname: **Bree Bree (used mostly by Belle), Princess (what Blitz usually calls her)

**Age: **15

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **very short-tempered, stubborn, sometimes can be girly too, tomboy attitude but still wears dresses and skirts

**Signature Colour: **white

**Symbol: **music note

**Weapon: **microphone headset

**Power: **earth

**Special Power: **Sound waves

**Appearance: **she has white hair that reaches her mid-back with a head band. Her eyes are white and she lets her hair loose. She usually looks mad.

**Wing's Colour: **White. Glows brightly when she's angry

**Facts:**

She's really really short-tempered

She loves music and singing

Fights with Buttercup a lot

Warning: just don't anger her

**Guardian partner:**

Echo- a huge female orange phoenix-like bird with a long peacock tail

* * *

**Belle**** (Mystical Raven's OC)**

When she was still a human her name is still Belle.

**Nickname: **doesn't really have one

**Age: **15

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **loves to cook, very hyperactive and crazy **(the best word I can use)**

**Signature Colour: **purple

**Symbol: **a teddy bear

**Weapon: **a pumpkin and teddy bear scythe

**Power: **ice

**Special Power: **Shadow Walking

**Appearance: **she has dark brown hair that covers her right eye that has burnt scar over it. She has bright lavender eyes and is always smiling. She also wears a choker necklace with a bell on it.

**Wing's Colour: **very light purple. Turns dark purple when she's serious (or angered)

**Facts:**

She loves tea parties and cooking

Very crazy but clever

Usually the one who breaks up Buttercup and Brianna if they start arguing

Warning: don't get on her bad side

**Guardian partner:**

Mina- a teddy bear with claws coming out of her paws, and a creepy grin

Pumpkin Head Jack (Jackie)- a doll with a big Jack O Lantern face, a sack bag as a body and green vines as feet and hands

* * *

**Bubbles**

Her name was Miyako when she was still human.

**Nickname**: Bubbly (used mostly by Belle)

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: female

**Personality**: care for people exceptionally her friends, gentle, kind, girly

**Signature Colour**: light blue

**Symbol**: light blue circle

**Weapon**: long white bubble wand

**Power: **water

**Special Power: **healing

**Appearance:** blond hair tied into two curled ponytails that goes up to her elbows, she have light sky-blue eyes.

**Wing's Colour: **Very light blue. Turns dark blue when she's serious (or angered)

**Facts:**

Loves animals and flowers

Very beautiful

Warning: don't hurt any animal if she's in sight

**Guardian partner:**

Crystal- a mermaid like water spirit; blue skin, dark blue hair and dark shiny blue tail

* * *

_**Other characters:**_

* * *

**Angel**** (OC)**

**Age: **19

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **kind but sometimes gets irritated quickly, girly, sometimes mature and sometimes childish

**Signature Colour: **yellow

**Appearance: **she has mid-length pinkish-purple hair tied into two plaits that hangs in front of her shoulders and has hazel eyes.

**Wing's Colour: **pale yellow. Turns bright yellow when she's serious or angered

**Guardian pet:**

Rainbow- a rainbow-coloured female hummingbird

**Facts:**

Angel is the one who guided the girls' spirits to the spirit world.

* * *

**Headmaster**

**Age: **unknown

**Gender: **male

**Personality: …**mysterious…

The Head Master of School of Peace, a school that all kingdoms' the children goes.

He knows every single detail of every kid in his school. Pays special attention to the princes for some reasons

He's from none of the kingdoms

* * *

**Floria**** (OC)**

Blitz's head maid and also helped raise Blitz

A very strict woman who always has a stern look

Not young but not too old at the same time

She has brown hair tied into a tight bun and dark brown eyes

* * *

**Takaaki of the Water**

**Age: **18

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **caring, strong-willed, gentlemanlike

**Appearance: **he has dirty blond hair and beautiful dark turquoise eyes

First Prince of Kingdom of Water

Older brother of Boomer

* * *

**Tsume of the Wind**** (My OC)**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **stubborn, prideful, reckless and a sadist

**Appearance: **he has black eyes with white shaggy, spiky hair (a bit shorter than Kiva's)

First Prince of the Kingdom of Wind

Older brother of Bloodfang(Kiva)

* * *

**Raven**** (OC that I made for Mystical Raven)**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **mysterious, calm, intelligent, loyal

**Appearance: **she has long straight waist-length indigo coloured hair with bangs (all the edges are straight), her eyes are bluish-purple

She is in the Kingdom of Wood and is Butch's right hand man

She usually has to look for Butch since he's always running around

She is Butch's cousin and she grew up with him

She loves doing magic spells and really loves nature

* * *

**Airy**** (OC)**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **female

The librarian's assistant in the Fire Palace (Brick's palace)

She's very clumsy but very cheerful

She's in the Kingdom of Fire

She has shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes, but wears big round glasses

* * *

**Rachel**** (DarknessEclipse342's OC)**

**Age: **16

**Gender: **female

A girl who hates Boomer so such that she tried to kill him

She's in the Kingdom of Water

She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes

Has a sister called Crystal but she's dead

* * *

**Mirai**** (ForgottenLullaby's OC)**

**Age: **17

**Gender: **female

She has purple right eye and aquamarine coloured left eye. She has long black hair tied into a ponytail that reaches her waist.

She's a very mischievous, sarcastic and carefree person.

Blitz's right hand man

* * *

**Tukiko**** (ForgottenLullaby's OC)**

**Age:** 17

**Gender: **female

She has green eyes and dark blue hair that reaches her mid-back; she also has left side bangs

She has kind, childish and at times forgetful

Blitz's left hand man

* * *

_**Information**_

**Landscape: **there's a Main Land where the Kingdom of Fire, Wood, Wind, Earth and Ice lives. The Kingdom of Water is on an island a little away from the Main Land. The weather is all different in each kingdom: Kingdom of Fire is hot and dry. Kingdom of Wood is surrounded by forest and jungles. Kingdom of Ice snows a lot. Kingdom of Earth has a lot of mountains. Kingdom of Wind _always_ has wind blowing and sometimes tornados come out every now and then. Kingdom of Water rains a lot.

Here's the order of the kingdoms on the land: Fire next to the Wood, Earth next to the Wood, Ice next to the Earth, Wind next to the Ice, and the Wind next the Fire. Their kingdoms form like a circle, and in the centre of the Main Land is the School of Peace. The Kingdom of Water is a little away from the Kingdom of Wind.

There a river between all the kingdoms, forming a border to separate the kingdoms.

**School of Peace: **a school where all of the children between the ages of seven to eighteen go. Yes, all the kingdoms' children even though they're all enemies. Fights are forbidden in the school grounds. The school is fenced with thick metal tall gates. (Idea comes from the book named: The School for Good and Evil, where both evil and good students sometimes study together) Each child has a badge that says which kingdom they're from:

Badge symbol for the Fire: 火  
Badge symbol for the Wind: 風  
Badge symbol for the Wood: 木  
Badge symbol for the Ice: 冰  
Badge symbol for the Earth: 土  
Badge symbol for the Water: 水

* * *

As you guys can see I really like OCs but in this story characters is already too full, but if you like I can maybe try and add your OCs into my other story. Just PM me but don't blame me if I cannot use them, I have to pick ones that'll fit the story


	3. Ch1: Before

**Chapter 1: Before**

**Normal POV:**

A girl skipped down the sidewalk, her pink mini skirt and her long orange hair swished in the air as if they were dancing. She held a big bag full of sweets.

She skipped into a small shop at the end of the street. "Hello Sakurako-san! Can I get my usual takeaway?"

The young lady behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Hi Momoko, the usual one right?" she asked making sure.

Momoko nodded.

Sakurako started collecting the ordered snacks into a big paper bag.

Momoko waited patiently for her takeaway, but couldn't hide her happy joyful smile. Her heart pounded excitedly, she can't wait to take crunchy bites from all the snacks she bought.

Momoko licked her lips as she imagined the look on her little sister's face when she eats all those yummy strawberry chocolate pudding in front of her, her favourite.

Those thoughts made Momoko's smile – grin – widen.

Sakurako handed over the big bag full of her delicious snacks to Momoko, as far Momoko knows: Sakurako's desserts are the second top snacks. The best snacks are made by her cousin Belle.

Too bad Sakurako's shop cannot post worldwide for everyone to know about these great treats in Japan.

Momoko paid for her things and skipped away, she stopped by the door, turned around and waved. "Bye Sakurako-san! I'll come again tomorrow!" she called.

"Bye Momoko!" Sakurako waved back as Momoko disappeared out the door.

Momoko skidded to a halt and thought for a moment. "Wait a second…if I go home with so many sweets, mom of course will tell me to share it with Kuriko," Momoko murmured to herself; this time she have bought more than what she usually did. "Never mind, I'll go to the park first and eat some of them," Momoko said and ran to the park.

She sat down on the bench and unwrapped one of the milky chocolate bar, she opened her mouth and was about to take a bite but a loud scream made her stop.

Momoko turned and her eyes widened.

Just on the street outside the park, a few blocks away, she could see flames of dancing fire lighting a five story building.

She dropped her chocolate and rushed out the park, abandoning her huge bag of snacks.

She joined the small crowd on the sidewalk opposite from the building. Firefighters have brought their trucks and were trying their best to put out the fire which seem to grow every passing minute.

Right that moment, Momoko noticed movements in the top floor.

Momoko's eyes widened when she saw the slight tip of a boy's head peering out the window.

She looked around but no one seems to notice the boy as they murmured to each other.

Momoko ran across the road and to one of the firefighters. "Sir!" she tugged his sleeve.

But the man just pushed her away. "Sorry I'm busy," he said, not even glancing at her as he rushes off. Momoko tried to tell a few other men of the firefighters but they just ignored her like the first one. Anger and panic raised in her when she saw the fire have turned bigger, not smaller.

'_Fine, if they don't want to help the child, I will!' _

Without really thinking carefully, Momoko ran to the back of the building where the emergency exit is. She entered the building and the smokes immediately stun her eyes, but she kept running up the stairs till she's on the fifth floor.

She rushed to the first door and turned the door knob. Locked.

Momoko looked around with wide eyes, panicking. Then her eyes landed on the axe in the glass box that's placed there for emergency.

She ran to the box and hit the red button and the small glass door came loose. She grabbed the axe and ran back to the door. She started chopping the wood, after a few hard swings of chopping she had made a slit crack in the thick wooden door.

Momoko peered through the crack and saw the room was empty. Her heart raced with fear as the smoke grew stronger making her cough and tears streamed down her face as the black smoke stun her eyes.

She ran to the next room and did the same, cutting a slit in the door and checking if the boy is in the room, no one. She let out a small cry of frustration and started yelling, "Boy! Can you hear me?! Reply please!" She tried to stay calm and listen for a reply over the burning sound of fire nearing.

"Help!"

Momoko's eyes widened as she ran to the door the voice can from. "Hey! Are you in there!" she banged a few times on the door.

"Yes, I'm in here, please help!" a frightened voice called.

Momoko started chopping with all the strength she has but quickly turned her aim at the door knob, thinking that way it'll be quicker. She could feel the heat around her rising quickly as more smoke filled the hall, choking her.

Finally the handle broke off as the door swung open. A boy stood there about the age of six or seven. Momoko immediately grabbed his hand and ran towards the stairs. She skidded to a halt and froze on top of the stairs.

"No….." she whispered when she saw fire flaring on the stairs right below them. Momoko jotted out of her shock when the boy's grip tighten on her hand. She spun around and ran back to the room. She rushed to the window and opened it. "Help!" she screamed and waved. "Up here!"

Hope flared in her when she saw the people have spotted her and firefighters started to lift up the electrical ladder behind one of the trucks, one of the firefighters on the end.

"Onee-chan look!" the boy suddenly cried and pointed upwards. Momoko looked up and gasped. The roof was about to collapse, but the ladder was still lifting, there's not enough time!

'_We'll both die!' _she thought but anger suddenly boiled in her. She looked out the window, she cannot jump or else she'll still die. The ladder is almost here but when Momoko glanced up she could already see the ceiling falling.

'_ONE OF US HAS TO SURVIVE!' _

She suddenly grabbed the boy and flung him out the window and the firefighter caught him, the ladder was still many meters away. Momoko leaped back as the ceiling crashed down by the window where she had stood a few seconds ago.

Through the flames she saw the firefighter and the boy staring at her with wide eyes, unable to reach her anymore. Momoko forced a smile for them as the fire burned bigger. She looked around and all she could see was fire, fire everywhere.

She bit her bottom lip when it trampled as more tears ran down her face. She closed her as she felt the heat rising even more.

'_At least the boy is saved.' _She thought.

She threw back her head and screamed as she felt the fire burning against her skin. The heat and pain was unbearable, she had never felt so much pain.

She swung her hands around but it was no use. Her long scream rang with pain as she was burned slowly to the ground.

…**.**

A brown haired girl suddenly jotted with unknown fright. Her hand has stopped stirring the wooden spoon in the pot as she froze.

She blinked; her lavender eyes slowly lowered and stared at the fire that is boiling the pot. She doesn't know why she's staring at it but there was a sound of terrible scream echoing in her head for unknown reason.

"Cousin Momo…..ko," she whispered. She had never used her cousin's full name and usually only calls her Momo, but for another unknown reason she don't know why she suddenly whispered her name.

The fire flickered as she stared at it, still frozen in her position.

"Belle?"

The girl snapped out of her trace and looked at the lady standing next to her. She immediately smiled. "Lucy! More orders?!" she asked cheerfully.

Lucy shook her head. "You just suddenly spaced out, are you ok?"

Belle quickly started stirring her wooden spoon again. "Fine, fine! Thinking about a new idea for spicy moshi soup!"

Lucy smiled. "You're always thinking of new recipes."

"The more food here the more people will come to our restaurant!" Belle sang and spun in circles towards the window. She stopped spinning and looked out from the 67th floor's restaurant kitchen of the building at the city.

Then her eyes landed on smokes that are trailed in the air from a building far away. Somehow her chest tightened with an unknown emotion.

"Lucy! Lucy look!" Belle pointed out the window.

Lucy came up and stood beside her, she frowned and murmured, "The building is on fire, let's hope no one is injured." Belle nodded with agreement, today she couldn't feel her normal energy to be her usual self.

"Belle your pot!" one of the other cook called.

Belle rushed over to the stove and quickly poured the soup into three bowls. She picked up the tray and trotted out the kitchen door.

"Who ordered moshi soup!" she called out with her bright smile.

The costumers all looked at her and smiled. One man at a table waved, two other ladies sat opposite him. "Over here Belle!"

Belle skipped to the table and set down the soups neatly and quickly without spilling a single drop of the precious mixture.

"Belle!"

Belle turned and saw the waiter frowning at her. "I told you countless times, I'll bring the order. You cannot just come out and call out 'Who ordered this!' That's not how we're supposed to do things here," the waiter scowled.

Belle pouted with a cute irritated expression written on her face.

The man who ordered the moshi soup laughed. "Belle is doing nothing wrong, her cheerful attitude really lightens up things here so don't get mad at her, she's still young," he said to the waiter.

The waiter sighed. "I know but….she's still a cook after all."

"Belle!" another customer called.

Belle rushed off as the waiter sighed again. "And she's off to take orders now even though she's the one supposed to cook," he murmured then bowed to the man. "Call me if you need anything," he said and walked off.

After taking the order Belle danced back into the kitchen and set off to make the food.

**...In the 35****th**** floor of the **

**-building…**

"Give the money or else we'll explode this whole building!" the man with sunglasses yelled and kicked over a chair.

"We won't just give money to gangsters!" the manager shot back.

The man with sunglasses pulled out a switch-like remote from his pocket. "Are you sure? There's a bomb hidden in the air condition system of floor 45, if I click this button the whole place from floor 45 and up will fall apart, I'm sure there's a lot of guests and workers up there," he threatened, his thumb hovered above the button. The manager's eyes widened with panic as he gulped. "Okay, let's make a dale can we?" the manager said.

"Boss!" one of the gangsters ran up to his boss but he tripped over the carpet and crashed into his boss's back, causing him to press down the button.

"You fool!" the boss roared and punched the gangster who pushed him.

"Now what have you done!" the building's manager cried out as he waited to hear the sound of the building collapsing, but it never did. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked and crossed his arms when there was no sign of a bomb going off.

"Boss! I was just about to tell you we bought the wrong bomb!" the gangster said.

"What?!" the gangster boss screeched. "Then what did you buy?!"

"Poison gas; and it's spreading right now!"

"Let's get out of here!" the boss yelled and fled with his gang, leaving the manager to rush to the intercom. "Attention ladies and gentlemen," the manager said as calmly as he could, "Attention, please leave the building immediately, floor 40 to floor 50 take the emergency stairs immediately! Poisonous gas is spreading throughout the building! Please no pushing and help each other!" the manager's voice echoed through the building.

…**back to floor 67's kitchen…**

**Belle's POV:**

"Poison gas! How could this happen!" Lucy cried.

I looked around at all the panicking cooks and waitresses. Then a thought came into my mind. I ran into the store room and pushed aside one of the big box, revealing a trapdoor. I opened the trapdoor and pulled out a dusty wooden box. I dragged the box outside and opened it.

"Here's some poison-proof mask!" I yelled and immediately started handing out the masks; I've never been so serious in my life.

After taking the masks the cooks and waitresses rushed to the elevator and started to pile in. The costumers rushed into the second elevator.

"Quick!" one of the cook yelled, half-standing through the elevator door and had already wore his mask. The second elevator has already gone down.

I pulled out the last mask and handed it to Lucy.

"But what about you?" she asked, glancing into the empty box.

I smiled and held a thumb up. "Peace and crackers, no worries!"

We rushed to the elevator but there's only space for one more people.

"Belle you go first, you don't have a mask!" Lucy said.

"No! Lucy go first! More masks in the store room!" I said and pushed Lucy into the elevator.

"No Belle–" Lucy started but I didn't give her time as I pressed the button and backed away as the door of the elevator closed.

I smiled. "You must live…"

I stood there for a long time, smiling at myself….because the truth is….there's no more poison-proof masks, I gave Lucy the last one.

I walked back into the empty kitchen and looked around; some of the stoves and ovens were still on.

I sniffed and smelled a foul scent. I turned and my eyes widened, I could see the poison gas already leaking through the elevator door.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, I gasped as an idea came into my head. I rushed to the freezer box and switched off the electricity.

I pulled open the door and quickly went in, shutting the door behind me; hoping the freezer box will keep out the poison gas since it's always sealed not allowing the coldness out. It was still freezing cold in the freezer box but I'll have to bear with it.

I hugged myself, trying to find some warmth. I sniffed again, I could still smell the poison. I looked down and gasped, the poison was slipping through the bottom of the door.

I backed away from the freezer door to the back of the freezer box, watching as more poison coming in.

I pressed my back to the wall and slide down so that I was sitting. I pulled off my backpack that I always keep with me and took out two dolls that I keep with me all the time.

I smiled. "Mina and Jackie," I said and giggled, hugging the two dolls close to me. "Together forever," I giggled and started humming a song.

Watch as the purple poisonous gas slowly coming into the freezer box, I shivered from the coldness.

"Let's see," I said, "New moshi soup must add hot spicy spice or what kind of spicy?"

"Oh I know!" I squealed and picked up Mina, holding her high in the cold air. "Don't add spicy but eat with bread! Hot-cross bun or salt and pepper bread?!"

I pouted and set down Mina next to me. "Mina must talk! Jakie too!" I huffed and poked Pumpkie Head Jack.

I looked up and pressed my back against the wall as the poison gas closed in on me. I smiled and looked up at the dim light from a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

I held Mina and Jakie's hand with each of my own. I started humming again. I took a deep breath and the poison gas immediately invaded my lungs.

I coughed but only to breath in more of the bitter gas. My chest tightened as I wheezed for air.

My vision blurred with the purple gas as my eyes watered.

I coughed violently and felt very dizzy. I couldn't breathe as I gasped with effort. My whole body trampled with both coldness and painfulness as my body slowly goes numb.

I giggled as I closed my eyes. "Cousin Momo will be so happy know about new recipe. Momo always happy to be first to taste my food," I whispered, "Lucy will be so proud….Master Cook too."

I slightly opened my eyes as some tears came out. "Right Mina? Jakie?"

I took my last breath before everything went black.

**Miyako's POV:**

"Granny!" I ran up to my grandmother and wrapped a jacket around her. "You'll catch a cold!"

She smiled and patted my head. "Thank you Miyako-chan," she said then turned back to stare out at the sea once more.

The ship rocked as stars slowly came out in the night time sky.

"Are you ready to see your mother and father again?" Granny asked.

I nodded. "Of course, it has been a while now."

"It certainly has," my granny agreed, "They'll be overjoyed to see you."

I smiled as wind blew over us. "It's sad that I cannot spend the holiday with my friends, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

Granny nodded. "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold," she said and started walking back into the ship.

"Yes granny," I murmured and looked out at the sea again. I frowned when I got this uneasy feeling.

"Miyako-chan!" I heard my granny calling.

"Coming!" I called back, glancing one last time at the sea before hurrying back inside.

….

I jotted awake and sat up in the bed.

I turned and saw granny was still sleeping. I glanced out the window, it was still dark.

I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket before going outside.

I stood by the edge of the ship as I stared out at the sea again. Everything was still and quiet.

The uneasy feeling earlier came back and settled in my stomach.

"What's keeping you up so late miss?"

I turned and saw the Captain of the ship walking to me. "Good evening captain," I greeted, "I couldn't really sleep, probably because I'm going to see my parents for such a long time."

He smiled and adjusted his cap. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

I giggled. "That's what my granny also said."

We stood there watching the sea for a while. My uneasy feeling started fading away but…..

"Captain!" a man rushed to us.

"Hush! A lot of people are sleeping!" he captain said.

"Captain, there's a problem! There's a large crack at the bottom of the ship!" the man panted.

"What how could that happen?!" the captain demanded.

"We don't know but at this rate the ship will sink!" the man cried.

"Is the crack really that bad?!" the captain asked. The man nodded.

Suddenly the ship shook, I have to grab the railing to stop myself from falling.

"Raise the alarm! Get everyone on the escaping boats!" the captain commanded. "Yes sir!" the man said and ran off.

The captain turned to me. "Go and get your grandmother to one of the boats!"

I nodded and ran back inside just as the alarm went off, red light flashed on the walls.

People rushed out from their rooms, looking around with panicking, confused eyes.

"What's happening?!" I heard a cry.

"Everyone calm down!" I shouted over the ringing alarm. "We have to get onto the escaping boats! The ship is about to sink but please down push!"

"Sink?! *screams* we're all going to die!" I heard another woman's cry.

"No!" I yelled, "Everyone, to the escaping boats now, no pushing please!" I guided them to the escaping boats as quickly as I can.

"My child is not here!"

I rushed to the lady. "Are you sure ma'am?"

"He must still be in our room!" she cried and was about to get out of the boat.

"What is your room number? I'll look for him!" I said. She looked at me with teary eyes. "Room 46."

I immediately ran back inside. I searched furiously for room 46 and after a while I finally found it. There was suddenly an earthquake-like shake and the ship was slowly tilting to one side.

I swung open the room door and found a boy crying on the bed. I ran to the boy and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"No!" the boy pulled away. "Who are you and where are you taking me?!"

I kneeled down next to the boy and rested a hand on his head. "I'm Miyako, and I'm taking you to your mother now," I said in a gentle voice.

He relaxed and smiled, my smoothing tone calmed him down. He nodded and I raced out the door, pulling the boy along with me.

I made my way back outside where the small boats are waiting; most of them were already lowered into the water.

"Mommy!" the boy cried and ran to his mother when he spotted her.

"My child!" the lady scooped the boy into her arms and bowed at me with gratitude. "I thank you greatly."

I bowed back. "My granny said we must help each other always," I said and my eyes widened.

'_Granma must still be inside!' _I thought and started running back inside.

"Where are you going!?" I heard the lady yell. I stopped and turned.

"My granny is still inside!" I called back, "Go first! I'll take the next boat!"

I raced back into to our room. I rushed in and saw my granny sitting on her bed. She looked at me with confused, tired eyes. "Miyako-chan, what's with all these rackets?" she rasped.

"Granny we have to go now," I said and pulled her to her feet.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Granny," I murmured already leading her out. "The ship is sinking."

"Sinking?"

I smiled sadly, her mind is foggy again. But it was a good thing she isn't freaking out.

We got out just in time as the ship tilted more, I almost slipped.

We quickly got onto a small boat and one of the sailors handed me a lifesaving jacket. "That's the last one," he said as our boat was lowered into the sea.

I thanked him and slipped the jacket onto granny, fastening it firmly. I watched as the last people on the ship getting into small boats before the whole ship sank.

Suddenly big waves started to rock our boats as the wind blew hardly making the rocking even worst.

Suddenly a huge wave splashed into our boat, I lost my grip-hold and was swept out from the boat.

"Miyako-chan!" I heard my granny's scream.

I gasped as I fought to keep my head above water. Some of the people tried to reach for me but the waves pushed them away every time they neared.

I coughed and gulped down mouthfuls of salty water that I didn't want to. My nostrils stun as I looked through narrowed eyes.

I wave of water pushed me under but I kicked out, resurfacing.

My whole body burned with exhaustion and numb with coldness. The boats were just swept further and further away from me.

Then my eyes locked with Granny's. I couldn't hear what she's saying over the roaring water but I could read her lips as she yelled out my name.

I coughed up a few mouthful of water and smiled at my granny. "It's OK, everything is fine," I whispered.

Another wave of black swarming water pushed me under but this time deeper.

I kicked but lost sense of direction which way is up or down. Bubbles escaped my mouth as I felt myself got pushed around in the dark water without mercy.

My lungs screamed for air but there's nothing I could do. Even in water, a few tears escaped my eyes into the sea.

The last bit of air left my lips as I slowly plunged into the darkness.

**I'm done, please review.**

**And don't kill me (especially Mystical Raven)!**


	4. Ch2: Before PART TWO

**Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you'll all like this chapter! **

_~ "Be happy you're still here today and live your life to the fullest." ~ Kaoru_

**Chapter 2: Before PART TWO**

**Normal POV:**

"Okay here it comes!" Yuko yelled and threw out the ball that was in her hand.

The ball zoomed through the air with great speed but suddenly a dust of wind blew up, causing the ball to slow down.

Kuriko jumped up and caught the ball. "Yay! I got it!"

Yuko stopped running while panting. "Let's take a break."

"But we only played for like ten minutes!" Kuriko ran up to Yuko and tugged the white-haired girl's sleeve.

"Yes, ten minutes running non-stop," Yuko added, walking over to a bench and sat down, Kuriko sat down next to her with a huff.

"You're so~ unfit! I thought my sister was the fat one!" she complained.

Yuko flicked her forehead. "Ouch, what was that for?!" Kuriko cried.

"For calling me unfit and your sister fat," Yuko replied.

"But it's the truth!" the light redheaded girl protested, "All my sister ever eats is sweet…sweet…sweet!"

Yuko sat back and gazed up at the sky. "That's why your sister is so full of energy, she runs around all the time and she's not fat. Plus, you also eat a lot of sugars." Yuko closed her eyes and heard Kuriko let out a huff.

"Then sing a song for me," Kuriko said. Yuko opened one eye and gazed sideways at her. "Please," Kuriko blinked her puppy dog eyes.

Yuko smiled and started singing…

_**Along the wind where are the fallen leaves going?  
Only leaving behind a trail in the sky  
that tingling voice like an angel's song  
blew over our happy land **_

_**Love once came to our place  
reminding us the beautiful world we're in  
that familiar warmth, like an angel's wing  
swept over my empty heart**_

**Believing you're still here, never leaving**  
**my love like an angel will watch over you**  
**please put trust in me**  
**that if one day I disappear**  
**I'll find an angel to watch over yo**u

_***humming***_

_**Love once came to our place  
Remembering yesterday's memories  
reminding me our world full of wonder  
that familiar warmth, like an angel's wing  
swept over our lost souls**_

_**Believing you're still here, never leaving  
my love like an angel will look after you  
please believe in me  
that if one day I vanish  
I'll find an angel to watch over you**_

_***humming***_

_**Believing you're still here, and will never leave  
my love like an guardian angel will forever watch over you  
please trust and put faith in me  
that if one day I disappear and never come back  
I'll find another angel to watch over you**_

_**I'll find another guardian angel…..to love you for me**_

Kuriko clapped when the song was finished. "Even listening to it so many times that song is still my favourite!" she squealed and jumped up, standing on the bench. "I also want to be an angel!"

"Then you'll have to die first, you want that?" Yuko teased.

"No, what I meant is that I want to be like a hero angel," Kuriko said and spread out her arms pretending they're wings, "That I can be an angel and human at the same time."

Yuko snorted and stood up, picking up the ball and back away from the bench. "Okay do your dreaming at night," she called and threw the ball at Kuriko. Kuriko caught it and jumped off the bench.

"Do you believe in angels?" Kuriko asked as she played with Yuko, throwing the ball back and forward.

"Yeah, and you?" Yuko said.

"Of course or else why do I even want to be a hero angel," Kuriko said and threw the ball hard into the air but Yuko jumped up and caught it.

Yuko's phone suddenly started ringing. "Give me a second," Yuko said and tossed the ball to Kuriko. Yuko pulled out her phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Yuko-san?!" _Kuriko's mom's voice sounded on the other end.

"Ms. Akatsutsumi, can I help you?" Yuko asked.

"_Yes, Kuriko is still with you right?"_

Yuko glanced sideways at Kuriko who's playing with the ball. "Yes she's next to me. Is something wrong?"

"_Oh Yuko-chan! What must I do?!" _Ms. Akatsutsumi's voice suddenly turned into sobs.

Yuko glanced at Kuriko again and quickly walked a little away from the girl. "What happened?"

"_*sniff* I just got a call from the restaurant Belle works at…..they said someone filled the building with poisonous gas…..thirteen people didn't get out in time…and….and…Belle is one of them!" _Ms. Akatsutsumi cried.

Yuko held her breath. "Belle?"

"_Yes….yes…but….that's not all…."_

Yuko bit her bottom lip as she waited for Ms. Akatsutsumi to carry on.

"_Momoko….ran into a five floor apartment that's on fire and saved a child…..but she too didn't get out."_

Yuko's eyes widened and whispered, "No…..not Momoko too. Are they…..both?"

"_I'm afraid so….."_

Yuko lowered her gaze. "I see," she murmured, "Should I tell Kuriko?"

"_No! That's why I'm telling you this. I want Kuriko to stay with you longer until I get to the scene myself, will you do that for me? This will affect Kuriko's emotions a lot, knowing both her cousin and sister…."_

"Of course," Yuko cut in, "I'll take care of Kuriko for now."

Kuriko looked over at Yuko who is talking on her cellphone then turned her attention back on her ball, bouncing it onto the floor then caught it again, bouncing it onto the floor then caught it again. The ball suddenly slipped out from Kuriko's grasp and bounced off onto the road next to the park.

Kuriko ran to the side of the road and looked around for cars but there was none so she ran after her ball onto the road.

"Yes Ms. Akatsutsumi, I know what to do," Yuko said and turned around to look at Kuriko who is running across the road. Out of the corner of her eye Yuko caught a glimpse of movement.

Yuko turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw a car raced towards Kuriko at lightning speed. "Kuriko!" Yuko screamed and ran forward, dropping her phone.

"_Yuko? Yuko-san?!" _Ms. Akatsutsumi's panic voice rang in the speaker.

Kuriko looked up and her eyes widened with horror.

Yuko ran like she'd never run before, everything went in slow motion except for her. Hoping that she had enough time to pull Kuriko off the road but within seconds the car was already few steps away from her. Yuko with all her might shoved Kuriko off the road.

Kuriko skidded across the ground, the hard floor scratched her skin as she came to a stop. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head in pain. "Wha..?" she looked up and her blood ran cold.

"Yuko-nee-san!" she screamed.

There in the middle of the road, laid the motionless body of Yuko's.

Kuriko scrambled over to the white-haired girl, tears streaming down her face.

A small pool of blood slowly formed around Yuko's head.

"Yuko-nee!" Kuriko gently lifted Yuko's head to rest on her lap.

Yuko stared up at Kuriko, the white part of her left eyes turned red from the blood. "Are you okay?" she wheezed.

"You shouldn't be worried about me right now!" Kuriko cried. She looked up, some people have stopped to see what's going on. "Please! Someone call the ambulance!"

Some of them furiously fished out their cellphone and started calling the ambulance while a few women rushed to the girls.

Kuriko brushed away a few stray hairs that covered Yuko's eyes, her tears dripped onto Yuko's cheeks. "You'll be okay Yuko-nee, help will come in no time."

Yuko smiled faintly. "I don't think there'll be enough time if you ask me."

"No! There will be!" Kuriko insisted. "Things are not supposed to be this way! I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful…..but the car just…..came out of nowhere….."

"No, it's not your fault, accidents happen," Yuko wheezed, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kuriko cried harder just hearing those words. "I'm so… so… so… sorry…."

"Your mom told me to look after you," Yuko said, gasping for air, "I cannot disappoint her…..your sister would've done the same."

Kuriko hugged Yuko close. The noise of the ambulance could be heard in a distance.

"Just hang in there Yuko-nee," Kuriko urged, "They're coming."

Yuko reached up one shaky hand and patted Kuriko's head. "Seems like my fate will be like Momoko and Belle's," she whispered, "I hope Miyako, Kaoru and Kenero will be fine on their own…."

Kuriko's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!"

The faint smile never left Yuko's lips. "Be strong."

"No! Yuko-nee! No!" Kuriko cried, but Yuko's hand had already dropped down to her side. The cold ground slowly sucked the warmth out of her body.

Kuriko threw back her head and screamed as Yuko's eyes slowly dulled, and her head rolled to one side.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Whoa!" I let out a cry when my feet slipped over a rock.

Dai's hand shot out and yanked me to me feet again.

We watched as the rock stumbled down the steep cliff.

"Hey, be more careful," Dai warned when the rock fell out of sight, "There'll be more cliffs higher on this mountain."

I nodded.

Dad had thought it'll be good for us to go out once in a while so he brought us here to climb this mountain. Mom stayed at home since this kind of activity isn't her type…..

But to be honest…..this mountain is really high…..

We climbed up to a woodland part of the mountain.

I struggled as a rock chipped into my hand as I pulled myself up. It wasn't bad, the smell of pines and the fresh air, but the bad part was that Shou was ahead of me, I mean, how in the hell does that pipsqueak get so far ahead.

"Slow down stupid," I yelled sharply, "This isn't a race!"

"You're just saying that because you're the loser!" Shou yelled back as he sped up his place.

"I'm serious, you're gonna fall if you're not careful," I snapped and turned to look behind me. "Dad! Shou will get lost!"

"That's my boy," Dad laughed as he slowly made his way to me, followed by Dai.

"Dad!" I scowled.

"Shou!" Dai called as dad laughed.

Shou stopped far ahead and turned to us, waving. "Quick!"

"Coming!" dad yelled back as he started forward again. Dai ruffled my hair as he walked pass me. I rolled my eyes as I hurried to catch up with them.

We're nearly at the top but decided to rest in the woodland for a bit.

Dai started taking photos of the animals and plants here while dad took a nap.

I sat crossed leg on the grass, poking at a row of ants passing by with a twig.

I glanced up at my dad as he snored away against a tree.

I sighed and stood up, stretching out my arms high above my head, noticing Shou had wondered off a little.

"Dai!" I called at him as he focused his camera on something. "I'm going to keep an eye on Shou!"

Dai didn't look up as he replied, "Okay, just don't run off too far."

I nodded and went up to Shou, giving him a light punch on his arm. "What you doing, kiddo. You shouldn't go far away."

Shou pulled me down slightly, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh." He pointed up into a tree. I followed his finger and saw a few squirrels.

"Oh….squirrels, just like you," I teased.

One squirrel suddenly jumped off the branch and took off into the woods, Shou chased after it.

"No wait!" I yelled, shooting a glance back at Dai and dad but they weren't paying any attention so I have no choice but to follow my air-headed brother.

"Shou!" I shouted as I ran after him as fast as I could, I'm a fast runner but so is Shou. "Shou, I'm really serious! We cannot go far off!"

"Come on!" he picked up speed as if not hearing me.

"You brat! Are you even listening to me?" I screamed as anger boiled in me. Speeding up my place I managed to tackle him down. "Finally. Are you going to listen now?"

Shou nodded. "But look."

I looked up and saw we've reached a cliff, the woodland ended here but there's a single tree growing at the very edge of the cliff, overhanging in the air. The squirrel we saw earlier was on one of the branch.

"We have to help it," Shou said.

"It's a damn squirrel," I muttered with annoyance, "It can climb back down without any problems."

Just as I said that we hear panic squeaks and saw the squirrel's acorn slip out of its grasp and it dived for it, it managed to hook its tail on the branch but it clearly couldn't get back up with its hands and feet clutching onto the acorn.

I closed my eyes and growled with frustration. "How can something be so dumb?" I muttered to myself.

"We have to help it!" Shou repeated what he said a few minutes ago as he wriggled under me.

"Fine." I stood up and clipped a rope to our belts. "Listen," I said as I adjusted the rope, "We climb up that thing slowly no matter what happens." Shou nodded.

"Good," I gave the rope a yank before looking at the overhanging tree. "Looks stable enough to climb."

"Come on nee-chan," Shou tugged on the rope and made his way to the tree.

I sighed as I allowed him to pull me along.

I glanced over the cliff, I shivered at the long drop, it was dark down there so I couldn't see how steep the cliff was.

I gulped and gave tree one last long look, before Shou started climbing it as I followed.

**I thank Mystical Raven for helping me with a few sentences in Kaoru's POV, that gave me a big push.**

**Okay, this isn't where I'm supposed to end but if I'm gonna finish Kaoru and Kenero's death I'll take a few more days' time so…..*shrug* at least you have this chap to read. 'Before PART THREE' will be out in a few days' time.**

**Oh and, White vine/Air Gal, I took so long to update because I myself don't like to write about main characters' deaths but it's still part of the story so...yeah, but I'm glad you really like it. You should probably make an account so we can PM.**

**Note: Living Ghost is at a pause for some time okay?**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's Past'**

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirit'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: Two Masked Life'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


	5. Ch3: Before PART THREE

_**I'll make Kaoru and Kenero's death shorter ok?**_

**Chapter 3: Before PART THREE**

**Kaoru's POV:**

I dug my nails into the bark of the tree as I climbed, cold sweat covered my back as we made our way up the tree. The tree was skew so it wasn't as slippery as I feared…but what I fear is that we're furtherer from the cliff now.

'_Holy sh*t…holy sh*t… don't look down…don't look down…'_

I glanced down and immediately regretted it. I shut my eyes and tried to force the dizziness away, what I saw was a deadly long drop down into the darkness, so dark that I couldn't see the ground below the cliff.

"This is stupid, why are we saving a _squirrel_ out of all the creatures?!" I muttered, slowly opening my eyes.

"Because it's falling off the tree," Shou said as he climbed furtherer into the tree.

I narrowed my eyes at the still upside-down squirrel. "This thing owes us big time," I growled as I started clawing my way towards it again.

Suddenly my hand slipped off the side when I tried to push myself up again. My eyes widened as I stopped breathing.

I hugged the trunk tightly as I managed to stay on tree, I stared at the small branch that I broke a moment ago fall dawn into the blackness.

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst.

"Nee-chan, come on," Shou urged as he tugged the rope I tied on us.

"No Shou, we should go back," I said as I slowly got into a sitting position.

"But you said we could first get the squirrel," Shou whined.

I glared at him. "Not any more, that is a _squirrel_ for goodness sake! It can save itself," I said calmly as I started sliding down the trunk towards the cliff.

"No, I'm got to save it!" Shou shouted and suddenly started scrambling up towards the creature.

"Hey Shou! You'll fall off if you climb like that!" I yelled as I went after him because of the rope attached to our waist.

I fought my way through the branches, my stomach tightened every time I glanced down.

"Shou," I said sternly but my hands were slightly shaking.

"We're nearly there!" Shou cried cheerfully.

We finally reached the stupid squirrel. Shou reached out far as he tried to grab the furry thing, I grabbed the back of his collar, fearing he might fall. Shou's hand wrapped around the squirrel and I pulled him back. I sighed with relief as Shou stroked the squirrel's head.

I ruffled Shou's hair. "C'mon, let's get out of here," I said as I started climbing down the tree.

As we reached the middle of the tree Shou suddenly slipped.

"Shou!" I cried.

He grabbed onto one of the branch just in time, the squirrel clutched onto his shoulder.

"Shou!" I reached out one hand.

"Onee-chan!" Shou's eyes were wide with horror.

I followed his gaze, my heart skipped a beat. The soil at the root of the tree is starting to give away and the tree was leaning off the cliff more than it had before.

I turned back to Shou and forced on a smile as calm as I can. "Don't worry Shou, give me your hand."

"I can't, I'll fall!" Shou cried.

"No you won't!" I snapped, "The rope is still tied on you, remember?"

He shook his head furiously as he let out a whimper.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw more of the soil loosen. The tree rocked.

Shou let out a frightened cry as one of his hand slipped.

"Shou! Trust me!" I yelled, tears threatened to come out of my eyes. I should have made a better choice and didn't climb the tree, I was supposed to look after my little brother but now we're both endanger because of the stupid decision I made.

"Shou please," I begged and reached out as far as my courage would let me. "I know haven't been a nice sister but have I ever let you down?"

Shou stared at me, he was crying. He bit his lower lip and shook his head.

I slowly reached into my pocket for something. "C'mon now, stupid."

Shou hesitantly reached out for the hand I held out.

The soil at the root of the tree suddenly gave away and the tree started falling. Everything moved in slow-motion: I pulled out my pocketknife with my left hand and cut the rope tied to Shou and me, I grabbed his hand with my right and with all my strength I threw him towards the cliff. He landed on the safety of the ground.

Shou stared at me with wide eyes, even the squirrel's eyes were round as if it realized what it have done.

The slow-motion mood wear off as I fell along with the tree into the darkness, wind slapped my face as my heart raced at the speed I was in. My stomach launched as all kinds of thoughts crossed my mind, and the memories of everything that happened in my life flashed in my head in a second.

I didn't scream, or even swing my arms and legs around. I watched at the sky was growing small into the distance.

Before I could do anything or even feel any fear or impact hitting the ground, everything went black.

**Kenero's POV:**

I frowned and gripped my backpack tighter. Something was off, my instinct told me so.

I sat outside of the farmhouse on a bench. Emi, one of my co-worker at my part-time job, invited me over to her grandparents' house. She even promised to take me on a small plane ride since she has the licence to fly one, plus she has her own small plane in the farm barn.

I sighed and stared at the ground, there's an uneasy feeling sitting at the pitch of my stomach that I couldn't understand. I looked up, the sky was clear and the day seem like all the rest but my chest felt tight and everything seem…empty to me right now.

I pulled out my phone and clicked into contact, I stared at the few names I have. I feel hot and cold at the same time.

I was about to call Kaoru but remembered she went off into the mountains with her brothers and uncle so she's probably out of range. Miyako is overseas and Belle is working at her restaurant, so…

I gulped and dialled one of the number, I waited patiently for the person to pick up, but she never did. I tried another number, but got the same result.

My frown deepened. _'Momoko and Yuko aren't that busy are they?'_

I shook my head and phoned another person.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah…hi aunt, it's me," I spoke softly at first, because I'm usually quiet so I have to get used to my voice every time I use it.

"_Oh, what a surprise that you called me, Kenero-chan!"_

I blushed and lowered my head. "No aunty, it's just…"

I could hear her laughing. _"You know I was just teasing so, what can I help you with?"_

Shutting my eyes tightly, I mentally slapped myself for making a call without thinking what to say. "Uh…Kaoru…isn't there…right?"

"_Oh Kenero, you know your uncle took your cousins mountain climbing don't you? *giggles* you really are adorable."_

"I guess….sorry for the unnecessary call, I have to go now…" I murmured.

"_No it's fine, I'll tell Kaoru to call you back when returns." _

I smiled. "That'll be nice, thanks."

After saying goodbye to each other I hung up. I sighed, the anxiousness still swirling in me like some sort of anger that needs to be released when either Yuko or Kaoru is pissed.

I've had these kinds of uneasiness before but this time it's different; it's not like the time when Blossom fell down the stair being pushed by some jerk who has nothing to do, or the time when Miyako got burnt when she spilled boiling oil onto her arm when she was in a hurry to catch a falling plate. I just get these feelings when one of my friends are hurt, but this time….I just couldn't describe it.

I sighed once again as I stood up and started pacing. I'm always the one on the edge, always the one who worries about unnecessary stuffs, always the one standing behind the group to make sure no one is gonna hurt them but I'm sure they're fine.

I stopped pacing and this time literally slapped myself, cutting off my train of ridiculous thoughts.

I am supposed to be here to relax my mind – well, that's what Belle said – and not to get more crazy thoughts than the amount I usually have.

I inhaled a deep breath before slowly letting it out, clearing my mind just as Emi ran up to me.

"Sorry for taking so long, my gran was blabbing about being safe that sort of stuff," she said with a laugh while fastening her helmet. "As if I'm some sort of 2-year-old. Alright, ready to go?"

I nodded.

She led me to the barn and opened the big wooden doors. The smell of dry hay immediately filled the air as I entered. A small blue-and-white plane stood in the centre of the barn.

"Well, there she is," Emi came and stood beside me, "My very own plane, not big but still my precious. Named her myself, called Guardian Of The Wind; planned the name ever since I was small."

She walked over to Guardian Of The Wind and patted her side. "Being the best grandparent in the world my gramps cleaned her before we came; I actually feel guilty for letting him do cleaning work at his age." She pulled open the door as some foldup stairs slide out. "Well, he insists us to have some fun and be back by dinnertime."

…_After an hour…_

My palms were pressed against the window as we flew across the open fields of green grass, heading towards the mountains.

"How's the view?" Emi called from the pilot's seat, turning slightly so that she could see me in the back seat.

I didn't reply either because I was speechless or because of my usual quiet self, but I answered with a small smile, signalling that I was enjoying the ride.

She returned the smile and turned back to face the front.

I continued to stare out the window as we were right above a wide range of mountains. I pulled out my phone to take pictures for my friends to see.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, relaxing. Everything was peaceful and I'm starting to doze off when I violent rock woke me.

My eyes shot open and there was a semi-loud blasting sound. I looked out the window and my eyes widened, one of the wing was on fire.

"Emi!" I gasped.

"Oh my god!" Emi cried when she saw the flame-lit wing. "How did that happen?!"

She was panicking while trying to think of a plan to put out the fire and flying the plane at the same time. "Kenero, I think there should be some parachute at the back, I don't know where it is but I'm sure there is, quickly look for them."

I immediately found it in the trapdoor in the floor at the back but there is just one problem: there is only one parachute.

I clutched the parachute in my hands. However much I'm scared of crashing with the plane, Emi would be the much better choice to be saved, since she still has a family…unlike me.

I shook my head. _'I still have aunt, uncle and Kaoru them…but…'_

I looked over at Emi who looked terrified, her hands were clearly shaking even its rested on the turning wheel. There was a burst again, I looked out the window and saw the fire was getting worst, the plane was even tilting a bit to the side.

I bit my bottom lip hard and hugged the parachute to my chest, I was terrified myself. '_I never wanted to be a hero but…'_

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Emi! I found the parachutes!" I yelled and rushed to her.

She switched the plane to auto-mode and turned to me with a smile. "Thank goodness."

I handed her the parachute and pushed her towards the door. "I'll quickly get mine," I said turning back to the trapdoor and pretended getting another parachute.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Emi fastened the parachute to her back and opened the door, wind burst in blowing my hair up and down.

"Quick Kenero!" Emi urged.

I stood up and faced her, she stared at me with confusion.

"Kenero, why aren't you tying on your parachute? Do you need help, I can–" she was about to step forward but I held up my hand to stop her.

"There's only one," I whispered.

Emi frowned. "What? Only one…parachute?"

With trembling legs I ran forward and pushed her out the door. As if that was the signal the plane rocked and tilted forward, I lost my balance and fell, rolling till I hit one of the seats.

I could see the land out the front window at this degree, the plane was heading towards one of the mountain in a beeline.

I tried to get back onto my feet but failed when there was another rock.

I could feel the gravity change, like as if the normal time motion is turning into fast-forward mode.

I watched as the ground neared within seconds and I was flung into the air, I shut my eyes as I was hit against everything, pain surging through my body and I didn't even have the chance to open my eyes before I lost consciousness and sunk into dark numbness.

…**Somewhere in an ****indescribable place…**

**Someone's POV:**

I watched…

I watched everything that happened…

I watched, not missing one little event…

I watched as all the death happened…

I watched as the six friends, all dying in accidents…

I watched as each girl save a life even though they too fear what'll happen _after_…

I watched, everything happened on the same day…

Yes, I watched…

But…

I do not interfere…

I do not interfere with the things happening.

Even if it pains me to see these beautiful girls die, even if they are my own creations.

Because if I do it'll just turn into unfairness, it'll just show I have favourites.

Everything, everyone is important to me; but because I don't have favourites…I cannot interfere.

But…Just because I don't interfere with the real world doesn't mean I don't give second chances. And even if I _do_ give second chances doesn't mean _everyone_ can get this second chance.

But…

What I saw today proves that they deserve this second chance; they each sacrificed themselves for another person.

"_**Angel."**_

In a flash, a young girl bowed down in front of me. "Yes The Lord, word your order and I shall complete it."

"_**New angels have been selected, go and guide them here."**_

"Yes The Lord."

"_**Their new name will be Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brianna and Blackrose; Belle is a fine enough name for an angel."**_

Pale yellow wings unfolded from Angel's back as she bowed deeper. "As you wish, The Lord."

A portal appeared above her, and with one flap of her wings, she disappeared into the portal.

* * *

**Hey yeah guys! I'm supposed to do the next chapter of Secret Around the Corner but I did this instead. *Points at Air gal* Air gal, be happy (just joking). Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; put on a smile the next chapter **_**will**_** be nice, no deaths I promise.**

**Oh and just to let you guys know why I'm not really updating: because my mom have been in some really thunder lightning bad mood for a while, okay I admit, it's partly because I don't clean my room **_**but! **_**Mostly because my twin brother(younger than me) is back chatting and being bitchy(sorry for the language) when my mom tried to tell him to study since his grades have dropped A LOT this year, and he's really being rude to my parents and plays computer games ALL THE TIME. And for some reason, if my brother gets into trouble both me and my sister gets dragged into the mess **_**together, **_**and if either me or my sister gets into trouble we are to blame by ourselves while my brother is safe-and-sound in the background. (It's unfair but in my opinion it's because since my brother is the only boy he gets special treatment).**

**Okay, I'm not going to keep you here and wasting your time anymore because if I start complaining about my brother I can literally write a whole chapter about it, so see ya fellas next time *waves***

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's Past'**

'**PPGZ: Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**PPGZ: Secret Around the Corner'**

'**PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

'**PPGZ: Two Masked Life' **


	6. Ch4: Rebirth

**Chapter 4: Rebirth**

**Normal POV:**

Angel flew through the clouds, her plaited pinkish-purple hair slayed gently in the air.

She smiled as some birds flew close to her; tweeting their greetings.

Angel clicked her fingers as a scroll appeared in her hands. "Now let me see where these girls are located right now…..oh goodie, they're all buried next to each other since they're friends," Angel said to the birds flying next to her.

The birds chirped cheerfully.

Angel nodded. "Thanks! And good luck to wherever you're going too!" she called as the birds flew away.

She smiled and faced her front again. She shaded her eyes from the sun as she spotted something up ahead.

She flapped her wings and sped up a bit to catch up with the figures. The six figures stopped and faced her.

Angel came to a stop a few meters away from them; floating in mid-air she crossed her arms. "Greetings ladies, what a surprise to meet you here."

The redhead of the girls glared at the pinkish-purple haired angel. "Angel," she growled.

Angel laughed and eyed the redhead's bat-like wings. "What a cold respond."

The raven-haired girl spat. "What do you want now?!"

Angel huffed with amusement. "Nothing really; what are you _demons_ doing here?"

The six demon girls snarled at her.

"We can ask the same thing," the other girl snapped that has white hair with grey streaks.

Angel smiled and narrowed her eyes. "I asked first, now answer."

The redhead growled again but replied unwillingly, "We're going to harvest souls."

Angel raised an eyebrow a bit curious. "Which souls?"

"Do we really have to answer you?" the blond asked.

Angel stared at her emptily. "Yes."

"Just tell her, we don't have time," the brunette muttered to the grey-haired next to her.

A black scroll appeared in the grey-haired girl's hand as she looked through it. "We're assigned to harvest the souls of Akatsutsumi Momoko and Belle, Gotokuji Miyako, Matsubara Kaoru, Oshima Yuko and Karuna Kenero; they are all situated in Japan."

Angel rested her hands on her hips. "Well, you guys can go home now, I'll handle this."

The grey-haired crushed the scroll in her hand as the six demons glared at Angel.

"Listen," the redhead hissed as she hovered closer to Angel. "I don't care if you're an angel or not, you cannot just go around and say 'I'll handle this', harvesting souls is a demon's job and an angel's job is–."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I know…I know…our job is to take the souls you harvested and turn them into a new living being, but I'm doing this harvest."

The redhead grabbed Angel's collar and looked at her with a glare that could scare off a lion but Angel just yawned with boredom. "Don't act so high-and-mighty now. Satan told _us_ to harvest these souls, not some angels who think they can do whatever they want and whenever they like!"

Angel just pushed her hand off her and fixed her collar. "Squeak all you want, _I'm_ taking these souls."

"What makes these souls so special that an angel will go out of their 'comfort zone' to harvest them?" the blond demon asked.

Angel sighed dramatically. "Sweetie, of course a demon like you who only listens to Satan's orders won't know."

The raven-haired girl shot a fireball at Angel but she floated out of the way.

"Just tell us!" the raven-haired spat.

Angel smiled. "Those souls are going to become angels."

The brunette slapped her hand over her eyes. "Great, more angels."

"Even so, we cannot let you get them," the redhead said, "If they're really going to be angels Satan would have known."

Angel narrowed her eyes. "The Lord's order," she smiled and unrolled her white scroll for them to see.

The redhead bit her bottom lip before narrowing her eyes at the angel then turned away from her. "They're yours," she muttered.

Angel smiled.

"C'mon!" the redhead growled at the other demons as they flew away. "Let's report back to Satan."

Angel grinned and looked into her scroll, her eyes widen. "Oh no! It's almost time for them to rebirth!" she cried and flew at top speed towards the girls' location.

…..

Angel smiled as the Daiyuexuan writing brush disappeared in her hand; she stood up and dusted her hands. She looked around at the spell symbols she wrote on the ground in many circular forms. In the middle of the patterned symbols, underneath the soil are the new selected angels.

Angel walked to the edge of the symbols, off the ground where it'll interfere with the rebirth spell.

It's night-time in Japan as the moon light shone into the clearing where the girls are buried. Forest surrounded the place; it was peaceful there where no one will bother their spirits.

Angel kneeled down on one knee, closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. She started to chant the rebirth spell as yellow light started wrapping around her. A '天' symbol appeared on her forehead.

The spell symbols slowly peeled itself off from the ground and started dancing in circles above the place where the girls are buried.

In the centre of the whirling symbols a hologram appeared: an angel with pink wings, she was surrounded by fire, next to her was a red fireball. The image faded as another picture appeared, another angel with blue wings, surrounding her was water, and next to her was a figure that looks like a mermaid. The next image that appeared was a purple winged angel surrounded by ice mixed with shadows, flanking her was two dolls with black misty thing hovering over them. The next angel was a green winged one, surrounded by trees and plants, a big cherry blossom tree behind her. Next was a white winged angel surrounded by mountains, a big orange bird flew in the background. The last image was of a grey winged angel with wind blowing in her surrounding, her wings suddenly turned into a black colour, next to her were a three headed ghostly creature.

All the holograms appeared again and sank into the ground.

Angel's voice started to rise as she chanting faster; the symbols swirled quicker and glowed, lighting up their surroundings.

Angel's eyes opened slightly, her hazel eyes glowing in a furious gold. The symbols shone brighter and brighter until everything is a blind.

"REBIRTH!"

The symbols give off one last blast of light before zooming into the ground, the earth glowed for a moment before every light faded away.

**Blossom's POV:**

My eyes shot open and I gasped.

"Fire," I wheezed. But I was no long in the burning building, the heat was gone and my surrounding is cool.

The air was stuffy and everything was pitch black, I waited for my eyes to adjust the darkness but it never did.

I tried to sit up but my forehead bumped against something that made me fall back on my back again.

"Owwww," I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I reached out my hand and touched something smooth and flat above me.

I rolled over to my right but bumped against something hard and smooth again.

I frowned and started feeling my surrounding.

"What in the world….." I murmured. After a while of feeling around I realized I was trapped in a box.

My frown deepened, wondering why in the world I would be in a box. I sighed and pushed against the lid, but it didn't budge; I pushed harder, but got the same result. I tried again, this time using my legs to push with but the lid didn't even move a millimetre.

"Hey!" I yelled, but my voice somehow sound muffled. "Hey, anyone out there!"

No reply.

"Hey! This isn't a nice prank!" I shouted and banged my fists against the lid. "Let me out, now!"

But all I could hear is my own voice, I couldn't even hear a click from the outside.

'_Where am I?' _It was getting hard to breathe and it's getting stuffy and warm with my breathing. I'm taking deep breaths now, trying to get as much oxygen in my lungs as possible.

"Hey….I need to get out." I rasped. I pounded the lid furiously with all my strength, the lack of oxygen is making me weak.

My hands fell onto my stomach as I panted, at this rate I will suffocate.

But then I noticed I wasn't wearing the cloths I was wearing this morning. I felt my sleeve and collar….no wonder I was getting hot, someone changed my short sleeved shirt into a long sleeved one and my mini skirt into a dress.

'_No wait…..is this …a kimono?' _I thought when I felt the belt and the shape of my split down collar.

I inhaled deeply, I'll worry about that later, right now I'm getting really hot and suffocating.

I started banging the lid of the box again. "Please! Let me out!"

I need air…

"Someone! Help!"

I wheezed. My lungs were tight…

"Please…."

I stopped banging as my arms fell to my side. My head felt light and airy.

"I need….air…."

Is this what it felt like when drowning? Or when someone is choking you to death? Wait…what am I doing here in the first place? Wasn't I in the burning apartment saving that kid? Did I pass out or something? Or is it because I'm de….

I gasped. _'I'm dead…'_

I felt around my clothes again, a kimono…..it must be a white one, a kyokatabira…or else why in the world would someone change me into a kimono for no reason.

That's when I felt the triangle-shaped headband.

"Oh my word…." I was still panting for breath.

**Note: Japanese corpse is dress in a white kimono called kyokatabira if I'm correct; also with the triangle-shaped headband, a small carrying bag, a walking cane, a string of prayer beads in their hand, and finally: coverings for the legs, arms and back. I got this information from the internet just so you know. But I'm just going to write about the kimono and headband.**

But if I'm dead then why am I here? I have to get out, or else I'll really die the second time.

With a yowl I pushed the lid again. Now I know why it's heavy, because it's all soil tightly packed above the lid. In the manga I read the zombies seem to climb out from the earth so easily then why is it so hard for me? No! I have to concentrate, manga won't help me right now. But doesn't this mean I'm a zombie now? Wait! Focus! What if I bite my family or friends when I see them? I'll turn the whole world into World War Z at this rate! No…no…no…you have to stop thinking about those stuff, Blossom, you read too much manga…

I froze. Blossom? Is that my name, but I remember my name is something else….why can't I remember my real name?

Suddenly I heard scrapping sounds above me.

"Is someone there?" I called.

The scrapping sound got closer, it's the sound of someone digging the soil.

Joy rose in me as I waited; someone is going to save me. Is if knowing what's going to happen, my lungs tightened with excitement for air.

After a few minutes the scrapping sound was right above me. My patient reached its limit as I gave the lid a mighty push, it moved!

I sat up, throwing the lid off me. A girl leaped away from me in surprise and dropped the shovel she was holding as the cold air washed over me. I inhaled deeply, never had the air smell this nice; I gulped in deep breaths as fresh oxygen filled up my lungs.

"HA!" I exhaled with delight. "Never have I loved the air this much!" I gasped.

I looked to my side at the girl who dug me up. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I jumped out from my coffin and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" but I gasped and leaped away from her. "Wait, get away from me, I'm a zombie now and I might bite you!"

The pinkish-purple haired girl raised an eyebrow at me. "Huh? Zombie?"

"Yes," I backed away from her. "I don't want to end this world and that'll happen if I bite you!" I clasped my hands together and looked up at the sky teary-eyed. "I want my family and friends to live in peace. Oh! And all those cute sempai will be so ugly if they are to become zombies!"

"Woah…woah…woah…" the girl walked towards me, holding her hands up to calm me. "What zombie?"

I back away from her. "Me!" I pointed at myself, "I'm a zombie!"

She rested her hands on her hips. "No, since when are you a zombie? You're not even dead."

I started calming down. "I'm not?"

"I'll explain later," she said and picked up the shovel she dropped when I popped out from the ground.

A shovel appeared floating in front of me. "How'd you do that?" I gasped before slowly taking the tool into my hand.

"I'll explain that later too," she said and started digging again. "Help me dig up your friends first."

My eyes widened. "My friends?"

"Yeah," she jerked her head towards something. "It's been nearly a week since you and your friend deceased."

I looked towards the direction she jerked her head and saw six grave stone lined up next to each other. I approached the stones and read the names: Kaoru…Miyako…Yuko…Kenero…Belle….._Momoko._

'_Oh…I remember now…my name was Momoko, before I…' _I turned to the girl. "Why couldn't I remember my name?"

"Oh because," she threw another shovel-full of earth aside before continuing, "I washed away the memory of your name when I casted the rebirth spell. The Lord probably wants you to have a more angel-like name and 'Momoko' definitely sounds too _human_."

"So….you mean….I'm an _angel_ now?"

"Precisely," she glanced at me then looked at the ground. "Now you really should start digging or else your cousin and friends will really suffocate like what nearly happened to you."

I gasped and immediately started tunnelling into the earth.

After digging for a while my shovel hit against something hard. But before I could clear out the rest of the dirt on the coffin, the lid spurts open. A figure climbed out.

"Belle?" I whispered.

The brunette turned around and growled before leaping at me with a shriek.

I screamed as I fell back with my attacker on top of me. "Help!" I cried to the girl who was still digging.

She looked over at me and glanced into a scroll that she got out from nowhere. "Em, let me see…Belle….your cousin….agh, no need to worry."

I frowned. "What?"

Then I heard that familiar giggling. I looked up and saw Belle smiling down at me.

"Cousin Blossy!" she pulled me into a tight hug before pulling me to my feet. "Blossy look at this!" she pulled out Mina and Jack out of nowhere.

I stared at them for a while. "Yeah, it's Mina and–"

Suddenly Pumpkin Head Jack lifted one of his vine hands.

I screeched and leaped back. "Wh-what the hell, it just moved!"

Belle giggled. "Peace and Crackers, it's Mina and Jackie; awesome right?" she said as the two dolls jumped onto the ground and smiled at me with a sort of spooky smile.

Belle peered at my face. "You're kinda jumpy," she clap her hands, "Maybe a treat will calm you down!" she clicked her fingers as a plate of strawberry cake floated in front of me.

"Oh thank–NO!" I swatted the cake away.

Belle gasped as the cake floated into her hands, she looked at me with teary eyes. "You…don't want it?"

I shook my head.

She sunk to her knees, the plate of cake rested on her lap. Mina and Jack were patting her back comfortingly. "You're the first to ever reject my cooking; even Cupie won't be that cruel…" she stared at me as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I gulped. "I do want it, but that appeared out of nowhere and too many strange things happened today. First I was trying to save a kid in a building of fire–"

"That was a week ago," the girl reminded me – she was still digging.

"And I'm suddenly in a coffin suffocating–"

"I dug you up," the girl pointed out.

"Then I thought I was a zombie like the manga, Green Being, I was reading–"

"But you're not," the girl added.

"Then she *pointing at the purple-haired girl* said I'm not dead and I'm an angel at the same time–"

"Which all of you are," she cut in.

Before I could carry on with my speech I heard another coffin opening and soil falling onto the ground. I turned and saw that girl have dug up another person.

I watched as a hand reached out from the rectangle-shaped hole and gripped the earth on the edge of the hole, seconds later a blond-head popped up.

"Jeez…I still feel seasick," the blond stood up on wobbly legs, climbing out from the hole. She looked around with confusion. "Eh, where am I?"

"Bubbles!" I gasped and rushed to help her up. "Don't tell me you're also…"

Before I could finish I heard the soil not far away burst open.

Bubbles and I both yelped and jumped as there was another explosion of soil, followed by a third.

Dust floated around us from the explosion.

"My word! Why the hell was I in a coffin?!" I heard a familiar voice snap.

"Same here…wait, who's that?" another voice spoke.

A cold hand suddenly rested on my shoulder.

I screamed and hugged Bubbles next to me, startling her and making her scream too.

"What?" a third voice spoke.

I turned and looked at the figure slowly. The dust settled as I recognized the purple outlined white-haired girl.

"Blackrose," Bubbles and I exhaled as we released each other.

Blackrose shrugged before looking around as the dust cleared away.

I watched as Belle came in view with along with two more figures.

"Cousin Blossy!" Belle waved wildly. "It's Cupie and Bree Bree!"

"Buttercup and Brianna?" I gasped and rushed towards them, Bubbles and Blackrose followed.

"It is you!" I cried as I flung myself at the two girls.

"Blossom, I have no sweet for you!" Brianna gasped as I held them in a death hug.

"Wait, why are we here?" Buttercup asked as she pushed my off her.

Then we heard a cough.

I turned around and saw the girl who dug me up.

"I'll explain that," she said, "My name is Angel, nice to meet all of you."

"Thanks for digging me up," Bubbles bowed slightly, "My name is….Bubbles?"

The girl named Angel smiled as a scroll appeared in her hands. "I now that, I know all of your names."

"How did you do that!" Buttercup gasped and pointed at her scroll.

"Don't be surprised," Angel assured, "Or else you won't be able to handle more surprising things after this."

"Like?" Brianna crossed her arms.

"You're all dead," Angel beamed.

"What?!" Buttercup, Brianna and Bubbles gasped.

"You seem happy," Blackrose said in her low voice.

"That's because you're all going to be my fellow angels now," Angel's smile never left her lips.

"You mean every single one of us is dead?" Brianna rested her hands on her hips. "Impossible, there's no way all six of us died on the same day."

Angel shrugged and unrolled her scroll. "Oshima Yuko, died on 21 July -, struck by a truck while saving Kuriko, her angel name will be renamed as Brianna. Akatsutsumi Momoko, died on the 21 July -, died in an apartment complex that's on fire while saving a boy, her angel name will be renamed as Blossom. Akatsutsumi Belle, died on 21 July -, died when inhaled poisonous gas spread throughout the restaurant while she offered the last mask for Lucy one of the cooks, her name will remain Belle. Gotokuji Miyako, died on the 21 July -, drowned after saving her granny when their ship wrecked, her angel name will be renamed as Bubbles. Matsubara Kaoru, died on 21 July -, died when falling off a cliff while saving Shou her little brother _and _a squirrel, her name will be renamed as Buttercup. Karuna Kenero, died on 21 July -, died in a plane crash while saving Emi her co-worker, her angel name will be renamed as Blackrose."

Angel looked back up at all of us. "Well, it's quite clear on here."

None of us uttered a word.

"Well," with a poof the scroll in Angel's hand disappeared, "If there are no more questions I better take you to meet The Lord." A pair of pale yellow wings sprouted out from her back. "Now let me see your wings, they must be ready to fly."

"How do we even get our wings out?" Brianna crossed her arms, "That is if we _do_ have them."

"Oh you have them alright," Angel laughed and flapped her wings a few times, "Just try to feel your new joints on your back."

I frowned and did as she said, surprisingly I felt them. I gasped when they suddenly popped out; it feels like two more arms grew out from my back, it feels strange but familiar at the same time.

I admired the beautiful pale pink feathers on my wings. I glanced over at my friends, all of them had managed to bring out their wings too and each of their colours is different.

Belle had light purple wings; Bubbles' wings are a very light shaded blue; Brianna had pure white wings; Buttercup had pale light green wings and Blackrose's wings are grey.

"Well…"

I turned back to Angel as she studied us.

"Your colours are indeed unique," she stated, "Most angels have yellow or orange wings. *smiles* Seems like The Lord was right, you are suitable to be guardians angels."

"We're going to be guardian angels?" Bubbles gasped with delight.

"Only when someone wants a guardian angel," Angel added, "And unless they say the right summoning words or else you won't become a proper guardian angel."

"Oh…" Bubbles' wings dropped.

"Don't worry, _maybe_ someone will summon you soon," Angel beamed.

"_Maybe_," Buttercup highlighted out the word from Angel's sentence.

Angel flew up into the air and faced us. "Now follow me, I almost forgot I need to take you to The Lord. We've wasted enough time."

I took a deep breath and flapped my wings, my whole body lifted into the air with ease. I squeaked and flew higher into the sky, soaring in circles smoothly like as if I'm used to flying all my life.

Belle appeared on my right giggling. "This is so _fuuuuuuuuuuuun_!"

"No, it's awesome!" Buttercup shouted from my left. Brianna, Bubbles and Blackrose soon joined us.

"I've always wanted to fly like this!" Bubbles squealed.

"You bet!" Brianna did a back-flip. Even Blackrose was smiling from ear to ear.

"Now…now…" Angel suddenly flew right in front of us, making us all skidding to a halt in mid-air.

"I know it must be amazing to be able to fly after being a flightless-human for so long–"

'_That's a bit mean.'_ I thought.

"–but we really have to go see The Lord."

"Oh sure," I nodded.

I glanced at the others, when I saw them nod I beckoned Angel with a wave. "Lead the way."

**I'm done!~**

**Next chapter will be about the boys and when their school reopens.**

**And '****天****' means sky in Chinese.**

**And not long ago I had a dream that gave me an idea to add into this story. I'll need two sibling characters (the older one must be a girl and she must have a short temper) but the younger sibling will be dead. Anyone offering two characters? Review it, I'll be waiting~**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

'**Enter the World of Beast Spirit'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost'**

'**Two Masked Life'**


	7. Not a chapter sorry, a message!

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter! **

**This is to the Guest who reviewed an OC for my story.**

**I'm not really sure if I can use Blaire because you see Blackrose already has light grey eyes and white hair (which is similar to silver/grey) and she's also quite emotionless.**

**The OC I need is someone who has quite a temper since she'll be fighting one of the prince, and I wish they'll look a bit different from the characters.**

**So this is the two kind of people I'm looking for: a pair of sibling, the older one must be a girl and she'll be the same age at the guardian angels (Blossom them). The younger sibling can be either boy or girl (Your choice) but he/she will be dead.**

**Review the 'two' OCs together if you want, I'll add them to into 'Characters' when I update the next chapter.**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! And to another guest (Uniqueenigma) that asked about the symbols: Yeah, I'm an Asian so I know what I'm writing (I'm Taiwanese but I speak Chinese, so I see them as Chinese words not Japanese, so sorry if you the Japanese and Chinese meanings are different, but I'm sure the symbols i wrote mean the same)**

**Here the meaning to some of you who does't know the symbol meaning:**

火- fire  
風- wind  
木- wood  
冰- ice  
土- earth  
水-water  
天- sky


	8. Ch5: The School of Peace

'**Rachel' belongs to 'DarknessEclipse342' **

'**Raven' is a character I made for 'Mystical Raven'**

**Chapter 5: The School of Peace**

**Brick's POV:**

"Brick-sama! I found the book you're looking–OOF"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "You fine there?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the book I was currently reading.

"Heehee yeah."

There was the sound of the person scrambling to her feet before the pair of footsteps trotting towards me echoed throughout the library again.

"Here you go!"

A thick brown book was placed in front of me.

"Thanks Airy," I smiled as I glanced at the pink-haired girl.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Airy smiled back.

Airy is our librarian's assistant in the palace, she's a nice cheerful girl but is very clumsy. She has bright pink hair and nice sharp blue eyes but she just wears these big round glasses that just makes her look nerdy even though she's quite pretty. She's seventeen, just one year older than me so we get along quite well, also because she isn't a fan girl; another reason why we're close is because I often come to the library and she's always willing to search for the books I need. She also attends the School of Peace with me.

Currently we're in the library, the librarian (apparently she's Airy's mother) isn't here right now. Actually, most of the time when I'm in here there's only Airy in the library, the librarian most of the time is nowhere to be found.

Well, I'm here because school is starting in four days' time and being that kind of person who prepares things beforehand I'm just looking through some of the work we'll be doing this year (and I know what they're going to be teaching because I'm the prince okay?)

"So Brick-sama?"

"Hmmm?" I responded; eyes still glued to the pages of my book.

"Are you prepared for a brand new year of school?!" Airy cheered.

I groaned, placing my book face-down on the table so that I won't lose the page I was reading; leaning back in my chair I stared at Airy with my arms crossed. "What do you think?"

"Well I'm prepared for it and so should you!" She leaned forward on the table since she was standing on the opposite side and jabbed a finger at my chest.

I pinched the bridge on my nose. "And put up with the people from other kingdoms?"

Airy straightened up and rested her hands on her hips. "Why do you hate the other kingdoms so much? I don't."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the person who has never seen the kingdoms fight when they're off school premises," I muttered.

This time it was Airy who rolled her eyes. "It was your choice to fight," she stated. "You should really try making peace with the other kingdoms, you're the next king and you'll really have a hard time if you don't get along with the other kings."

"Try telling that to the other kingdoms," I chuckled as I picked up my book again. "I highly doubt that the _other_ futurekings will ever get along with me."

Airy shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.

"And don't you have to deliver those books to my dad?"

"Oh shoot!"

**Normal POV:**

A figure ran through a snow covered forest, a smaller figure followed closely.

Soon the two came to the border of their snowy land.

"Look Storm," the figure whispered to the smaller figure, gazing out across the empty clearing. "That is the School of Peace."

The two looked up at the enormous castle-like building, enclosed up by tall metal fences. No sign of life seem to flicker within the building, making the castle-like school look gloomy and haunted.

The figure took a step onto the empty clearing outside the fence, off his ice covered territory.

The smaller figure started hopping around. "_Bark! Bark!_"

"Storm," the figure beckoned the small puppy to follow him.

The mixed breed wolf puppy sat down on the snow, shaking his head and barked.

'_I don't wanna.'_

The figure sighed, understanding the animal. "This is the first time I brought you here, can you not just enjoy it?"

'_No, Beast.'_

Beast frowned lightly, turned and stared at the School of Peace.

The school was situated right in the middle of the main land; it's the only place linking all the five kingdoms of Fire, Wind, Wood, Ice and Earth except Water. And the School of Peace is the only part of land where no weather reaches while six totally different climates take place in all six kingdoms.

In the Kingdom of Ice, which is Beast's kingdom, the whole land is covered in snow all year long. If you step off the land of Ice across the river towards the right (when you're facing the School of Peace) the snow immediately ends off and wild wind will blow through your hair right away. That's the land of the Wind, the wind never stops there and there's sometimes Tornado Storms (which is when more than tornado appears at the same time) and the fighters of the Wind must break the tornado before it can do any damages to any villages, Beast doesn't like going to the Kingdom of Wind since the wind always blows his long hair around into his face.

On the other side (towards the left, if you're facing the School) of Kingdom of Ice it's the Kingdom of Earth. Mountains covered the whole land of Earth, the snow of Beast's kingdom never reaches their mountains even though they're right next to each other. When Beast stand on the tallest mountain in his land (yes, there's some snow covered mountains in the Kingdom of Ice) he cannot see any flat surface in the Earth Kingdom from his view.

Next to the other side of the Earth Kingdom, the never ending jungle and forest of the Wood Kingdom spread out on their land, their land has the most greenery of all kingdoms. Beast sometime really want to explore the land of Wood, he want to find an animal called tiger that he only ever seem in his books.

The last kingdom on the main land is the Fire, the Kingdom on Fire is between the Kingdom of Wood and Wind. It's a desert land, the hottest place of all kingdoms. Beast had never really being to that kingdom before so he wonders if there is at all any vegetation there.

On each border of the kingdoms, there's a river that separates the five kingdom's lands.

The only kingdom separated from the rest is the Kingdom of Water; their kingdom is on an island, a lot of smaller island surrounded the bigger island which is also part of the kingdom of Water. The island is located a little away from the coast of the Wind Kingdom, so it's quite close to Beast's kingdom for him to see their island. Beast can see heavy raincloud hovering over the Water Island very often.

Let's go back to the School of Peace. Outside the School of Peace a small part of green clearing surrounded the place outside the fence that's also part of the school ground, it's a clear clearing since the weathers doesn't reach there, but somehow the school grounds are still covered with green grass and there's also some flower gardens here and there. There are five gates located around the school fence for all kingdoms to go through. The students from the Water Kingdom go through the same gate as the Wind Kingdom since that gate is closest for the Water to go through from their island's direction.

The Water Kingdom's students get to the school from traveling on the river-border between the Kingdom of Ice and Wind or the other river-border between the Kingdom of Wind and Fire. All the border rivers end off right outside the school's fence.

Anyway, Beast walked right up to the Ice's Gate, the gateway where the students from his kingdom enter. But right now it was closed, thick chains wrapped around the double-gates together, a huge lock linking the chains together, the lock doesn't have any keyhole and only the school's Headmaster can open it.

"Storm, I am going in," Beast said to the puppy.

The puppy yelped before dashing to his master's side.

The fence around the School of Peace has a spell placed on them so that no one can get in by climbing it so Beast had to open a time portal to get in, once Beast and Storm got in they started wondering around the school grounds.

"It is nice here, like always," Beast murmured to his wolf pup.

Storm flattened his ears and whimpered.

"I know it is scary when no one is around," Beast smiled down at his companion.

Suddenly both of their heads shot up, their animal sense of smell picked up scent that's not theirs. Storm growled as Beast continue sniffing the air.

"Well, what do we have here?" a figure stepped out from the shadows of some nearby tree.

Storm growled and stepped in front of Beast.

"Didn't think that the Icy Prince will here," the figure smirked.

Beast blushed bright red and bowed politely. "Greetings Prince Butch, what brings you here?"

"I could ask the same thing, Beastie," the forest-eyed boy crossed his arms.

Beast's blush burned brighter as he looked down at the ground.

"Stop stressing that poor _girl_." A new voice spoke.

Beast's head lowered even more at the comment.

Butch narrowed his eyes as the third person walked up to them. "Mind your own business, Blitz."

"Make me," Blitz smirked as he came to a spot that has a good distance between the other two princes.

The three princes faced each other in a triangle, Butch and Blitz glared at each other while Beast fidgeted on his spot nervously.

"E-er…s-sorry," Beast spoke up uncomfortably, "But m-may I ask what you two are doing here?"

Beast blushed and shrunk when the other two tough princes turned their sharp stares on him.

"You're one to talk, twit," Blitz growled.

Beast shrunk even more. "Sorry, I just brought Storm to see our school. A-and I really missed the school over t-the break…"

Butch snorted with disgust. "Why do you miss the school anyway? I hate it here; if I could I'd rather not see all the other kingdom's unpleasant faces."

"I could say the same thing!" Blitz snapped, "You Wood Kingdom think you're all that high and mighty huh?"

Butch smirked and crossed his arms. "Because we are."

This time it was Blitz's turn to smirk, "Funny hearing that coming from the kingdom that lost a battle not long ago."

Butch's face darkened. "How did you know?"

"I-I heard t-the news too," Beast whispered nervously.

Butch eyes darkened even more.

Blitz laughed mockingly. "You of all people should know how fast news travel here."

Butch growled and shot a green light ball at Blitz. The whitish-blue eyed boy jumped out of the way just in time as the green light hit the ground, thorny vines suddenly blast out from the ground and shot towards Blitz, he dodged the vines but more attacked him.

Beast gasped and shot a purple energy ball at the vines, the energy ball exploded as it hit the vines, freezing the plant in ice.

"I don't need your help, twit!" Blitz snapped.

"We can not fight on school campus!" Beast urged.

"Who cares about school rules," Blitz pulled out his huge sword that's laced on his back and pointed it at Butch.

Butch pulled out his own sword which is narrower compared to Blitz's. "I'm going to teach you a good lesson not to insult us Woods!"

Beast panicked as the two prince started circling each other.

"Besides, no one is here," Butch smirked, "The school is still on break."

Without a warning the two princes charged at each other. But in a flash Beast was in between them, a hard layer of ice covered his arms as he blocked both princes' swords with each arm.

"What the–" Butch glared at Beast.

"Get out of the way, twit!" Blitz snapped.

Beast looked up, his pupils had turned into diamond shapes and fangs could be seen as he spoke. "Stop this, now," he said in a very low voice.

Butch and Blitz's eyes widened slightly.

"You are breaking the rules," Beast growled, his pupils narrowed into slits even more.

Butch and Blitz took a step back as Beast's ice scattered, falling to the ground.

"Beast is right." A gravelly voice spoke. "You're breaking the school rules. The school rule is there for a reason to keep us safe."

All three boys stiffened and spun around to face the person. Beast's eyes snapped back to normal and his fangs disappeared.

"H-headmaster!" the boys stuttered out.

**In the palace of Kingdom of Wood:**

"Where the hell did that brat go?!" the King yelled, stomping out from Butch's personal training room.

"Calm down," the Queen of Wood assured; catching up with the fuming man and rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's sixteen this year, he's not a kid anymore."

The King of Wood crossed his arms as he heaved a sigh. "But he still has a brain of a three…no…_one_ year old!"

The queen punched the king's arm, but the impact didn't really do anything to the big man.

"Don't say that," the queen scoffed as she walked down the hall. "You're just as airheaded as him."

The king can do nothing but follow – chase after – the raven-haired woman. "At least I'm here when you need me. Whenever I need to talk to him he's either not here or he sneaked out of the palace on purpose."

"What do you need him for anyway?" the queen slowed down her pace so that the king could walk next to her.

"You'll know once I find him."

"Fine." The queen slowed down to a stop. "Raven!"

A cloaked figure appeared right in front of the pair. She pulled back her hood, revealing her dark indigo coloured hair.

"Yes your majesty," the person named Raven bowed, "What can I do for you?"

The queen sighed. "You know…find Butch…like always," she muttered the last part.

The side of Raven's lips curled up into a small smile. "Yes your majesty," she bowed again before she disappeared in a flash.

**Boomer's POV:**

"And that's the last load!"

Another crate was placed on the port.

"Thanks!" I called to the fisherman who is getting back onto the medium sized ship.

"No need Prince Boomer," the man smiled, "I'm the one who should thank you for your help. If it wasn't for you and Prince Takaaki I'd have to deliver these fishes myself."

"Yeah, and it'll be late when we get back onto our island," Captain Louis agreed.

"Then you better get going," Takaaki said as he carried the last crate towards our wagons. "Don't want your wives waiting."

The men laughed as they got ready to set out onto the sea again.

"Thanks again Prince!" Captain Louis shouted as their ship started sailing away.

"Be careful out on the sea!" I yelled.

"We sure will!"

"See you soon!" Takaaki waved.

Captain Louis and his men live on one of the small islands that surround our Water Island, they usually deliver fishes that can only be caught in the deeper oceans. Takaaki and I came here to take the fishes to the markets for them since it's already starting to get late, it'll be already nightfall when they get home; plus…Takaaki and I have time to spare.

"C'mon, let's get going," Takaaki rested a hand on my shoulder as we turned around to the two wagons full of freshly caught fishes.

We each hopped onto our wagons and started down the bumpy road towards the market.

The setting sun turned the sky into a mix of yellowish and orange colour. I rode my wagon next to Takaaki's since the path is wide enough for two wagons to stroll side by side, our shadows stretched across the ground in front of us.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my shoulders as the wagon swayed from side to side gently; the only sound that could be heard was the clip-clop of the horse's hooves and the cawing of the crows, until Takaaki broke the comfortable silent.

"Hey Boomer."

"Mmmm?" I opened my eyes any faced my dirty-blond haired brother.

"I'm eighteen this year…" Takaaki has his eyes fixed on the road in front of us.

My shoulders stiffened slightly.

"It's my last year in the School of Peace."

I swallowed and turned away from my brother and stared straight ahead.

"What do you think will happen to me?" Takaaki asked.

"Well…you know…" I shifted slightly in my seat, "Father might crown you the next king."

"That's the point!"

I turned my head to stare at Takaaki again.

"I don't want to be king," the turquoise eyed boy mumbled. "All these leading and fighting kind of stuff isn't my thing."

"Well…you _are_ the heir," I pointed out.

Takaaki groaned and leaned back, tilting his head backwards so that he's staring at the sky. "Just think about it, how many times have I led our fighters into battle? I just don't have that kind of leadership in me."

"Nonsense," I murmured and faced the front. "You've led countless battle teams before."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Takaaki tilting his head sideways so that he's looking at me with a _'are you serious?'_ look.

"You're not helping," he muttered.

I chuckled.

"I mean…why can't _you_ be the heir?!" he threw his hands into the air.

"Hey, don't push this on me!" I protested. "You're the older one, not me."

Takaaki rolled his eyes. "Well, you're the one who lead our people into battle most of the time, why can't dad just make you the king instead of me?"

I snorted. "I only fight when I need to and when the other kingdoms try to take over our island; do you think I really want to hurt other people? I hate fighting as much as you do."

"Oh?" Takaaki leaned sideways and smirked at me. "You really hate fighting?"

I clicked my tongue. "Of course."

"You hate it with every fibre in your body?"

"Takaaki…" I warned.

"So you'd rather not fight?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Duh…why fight when there's no need? Totally pointless."

"But you'd still fight if someone challenges you right?"

I faced him once again. "Depends on who the person is, if it's someone from the other kingdoms of course I'll accept the challenge, exceptionally if it's one of the other princes."

"Good," Takaaki grinned, "But what if it's a girl?"

"Huh? A girl?" I narrowed my eyes. "Then it depend how strong this girl is."

Takaaki only snickered.

"What?!" I narrowed eyes turned into a glare. "I can't go easy on the other kingdoms just because my opponent is a girl."

"I know, I know," Takaaki smiled at me. "But what if it's someone from _our_ kingdom?"

"Takaaki, why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?" I asked, irritated.

"Because~" Takaaki smirked, "Someone is about to challenge you~"

I raised an eyebrow and looked to the front. Not far away a figure stood on the path, blocking our way.

"Oh no…not again…" I whispered with dismay, "This is just great…"

Takaaki snickered again as we approached the figure.

"You can handle two wagons right?" I asked Takaaki.

"Of course," he replied, "These horses are well trained, they'll just follow me, don't worry."

We slowed down to a stop when we neared the figure.

"Boomer of the Water!" the person yelled and pointed her sword tip at me. "Prepare yourself; I'm here to kill you!"

I sighed and stood up so that I am looking down at the brown haired girl which made her really angry. "Please Rachel…there really is no need…"

Rachel glared at me and got into a fighting state. "Shut up! I'm going to avenge my sister no matter what!"

I frowned. "Rachel listen, I really di–"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" she lunged at me, pulling her sword back and took a swing at me.

I immediately leaped sideways off the wagon onto the green grass next to the dirt road.

Rachel followed close behind.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Takaaki and the wagons carried on down the road.

Rachel attacked me with another swing of her sword.

I clutched my right hand into a fist, a stiff water sword formed in my grip as I blocked Rachel's bow. Some part of my water sword wrapped around Rachel's sword.

"Rachel, stop!" I hissed.

With a growl Rachel pulled her sword free from my water and jumped back a few steps.

"Rachel listen to me!" I pressed, "I really didn't kill your sister!"

Rachel's glare hardened. "But you were the cause of it!"

Before I could say anything I had to dodge another attack.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I ducked the female's swinging weapon.

"You're right!" Rachel blasted a water orb at me, "Because your time is really running out!"

My own water orb formed in my palm before I threw it at Rachel's. A small explosion went off, blowing my hair back.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me then I really don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do!" Rachel charged at me again.

I closed my eyes and sighed before my eyes opened again. I slammed my hands down on the ground as a big water snake appeared above me.

Rachel's eyes widened but they immediately narrowed as she ran at me with her top speed. But my water snake let out a silent scream before shooting towards Rachel and wrapped itself around the brown haired girl.

Rachel gasped letting her guard down for a second and the water snake suddenly turned into a cage, trapping the girl completely.

Rachel tried to shoulder her way out of the water cage but she was only bounced back by the flexible water bars.

"Save your energy," I told her, standing up and dusted my clothes. "You cannot break through that water cage unless you're a fire user; but then again, only _some_ fire users can break free from my water cage."

"Let me out of this thing you bastard!" Rachel yelled swinging her sword at the water bars but the weapon only went right through the liquid.

"Sorry Rachel, but I really have to go," I said, turning my back on the girl.

"The cage will wear off after twenty minutes," I called over my shoulder before running of into the direction Takaaki went.

**Kiva's(Bloodfang's) POV:**

"Take that!" I shouted as I shot a black swirling orb at the tornado heading in my direction.

My orb hit the tornado right in the middle, it shone for a moment before it exploded, bursting the tornado into blast of winds in all directions.

I grinned as my wild shoulder-length hair whipped around from the force of the wind but they eventually fell back into its usual position.

"Prince! There's a big one coming!"

I turned around narrowing my eyes against the setting sun, using one hand to shade my eyes from the bright light I saw a big wild tornado heading my way.

"Gosh, can't these Tornado Storms just us a break?" I muttered before I started running towards the tornado.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a black object fly into view.

I skidded to a stop; my hand shaded my eyes from the sunrays once more so that I could get a better view of the object.

"Hey…" I frowned, squinting. "Isn't that _my_ hang-glider!?"

My eyes widened when I recognized my precious black hang-glider with a silver lightning bolt on the back. Then I spotted the familiar white shaggy hair that's very similar to mine - except it's shorter.

My narrowed eyes turned into a glare. "TSUME! I TOLD YOU NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY HAND-GLIDER EXCEPT ME!"

Either Tsume didn't hear me or he decided to ignore me…which I think it's the second possibility.

But he still carried on flying towards the tornado. Once he was close enough to the tornado he jumped from the hang-glider and sliced the tornado right down through the middle, breaking it.

One last blast of strong wind lashed pass us before everything settled down, and when I mean settle down, it means our normal wind returned, not the wild aggressive winds that comes from the tornados.

"That's the last one!" Tsume called as he walked towards me and our men.

"That was awesome Prince Tsume!" one of the younger soldier about our age cried.

Tsume smirked as he came up next to me.

With a growl I snatched back my hang-glider Tsume carried back. Clicking a hidden button on the handle of my hang-glider, it suddenly folded itself up into a small thin metal stick (That has a button on one end) that fits the palm of my hand.

"You bastard!" I hissed at my white-haired brother, "I told you not to touch my things, and _exceptionally_ my hang-glider! I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

But Tsume only ruffled my hair, laughing at me. "Do you really think _I _need permission to use your things?" he mocked, "You're so funny *chuckles*"

I growled darkly before turning my back on him.

"Let's go!" I yelled at our men and started marching towards our palace. Our fighters hurriedly parted ways for me to go through.

I heard Tsume snickering behind me and murmuring _'childish tantrum'_.

Once we got back to the palace I made a beeline towards my room but was stopped by one of the servants.

"Prince Kiva," the servant bowed, "The king and queen wish to speak to you."

I nodded and headed towards the throne room. I glanced over my shoulder when I heard footsteps behind me, thinking it was the servant following me but it turns out it's the last person I want to see - at that moment.

"Why are you following me?!" I hissed, "They only summoned me!"

Tsume chuckled, narrowing his scornful gaze at me. "But that doesn't mean I can't go with. I want to see what trouble you've gotten yourself into again."

I tried my best to ignore him as I reached the throne room. I took a deep breath, putting on my usual grin before I walked into the room, followed by my annoying brother.

"Father, Mother," I bowed down with one hand over my heart ever so politely. "You wish to speak with me?"

I heard Tsume snort with exasperation at my sudden change of attitude.

"Yes my dear," the Queen of Wind smiled at me. "Is the Tornado Storm taken care of?"

"Yes, Mother," I replied, straightening myself up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsume walking to the wall on my far right and leaned against it.

The king didn't say anything, just stared at me with his dark grey eyes.

"The school is reopening in four days, have you prepared?" my mother asked.

"Yes Mother," I grinned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"And you Tsume?" mother turned and looked at the white-haired boy leaning against the wall.

"You mean getting ready for beating up those low lives from other kingdoms?"

"Tsume!" there was a sharp tone in the queen's usual soft voice. "The school is no place to fight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsume rolled his eyes.

"Tsume," the queen narrowed her silver eyes. "If you get into any trouble again, I'm going to confiscate _all_ your hang-gliders and you'll have to walk to school or anywhere for the next five years," she threatened.

Tsume's eyes widened slightly. "Um….on a second thought, I think I'll just let those low lives get away without a beating as long as they don't bother me."

"Good," mother turned back to me with a cheerful smile. "Kiva, I never got the chance to congratulate you on winning the land between the Wood and Fire last week."

I scratched the back of my head. "It's nothing Mother…"

"No need to congratulate them," the king finally spoke, "If they cannot even win a battle then they're not worthy to be princes."

I tried not to frown and successfully kept my smile on.

"May I ask," I spoke, the words directing towards my arrogant father, "Why did you really summon me?"

"What makes you say that?" my father looked down on me from his throne.

I chuckled softly. "Your Majesty…..you usually jump right to the point when you summon us but only Mother is doing all the speaking so I presume that you'll tell me the real reason why you wish to speak to me later."

The side of the king's lips curled up into a smirk that's very similar to Tsume's cocky one. "Oh? So you noticed."

I grinned. "So…the real talk?"

"You've already noticed so I'll just go to the main point."

"Dear…" the queen turned to the dark-eyed man.

The king held up a hand, his smirk faded. "It's fine, he's going to hear this sooner or later."

The queen sighed and nodded before facing me again.

"Kiva, over the past years you've led countless battles against the other kingdoms," the king said in a serious tone.

I listened carefully.

"You've proven yourself a very worthy prince for our Wind Kingdom."

I grinned.

"So…your mother and I decided," the king and queen exchanged a glance for a brief second. "We are going to make _you_ the heir instead of Tsume."

"W-what?" I stammered, looked over at Tsume who has his arms crossed, still leaning against the wall. "Y-you chose _me_ over _Tsume_?!"

Tsume shrugged with a bored expression.

"Tsume doesn't seem to care at all about that happens around him so of course you're the more logic choice," the king narrowed his eyes at my big brother who's one year older than me.

"But he is stronger than me," I pointed out, "And also smarter than me."

"But if he doesn't want to be the king willingly, he won't lead this kingdom with his full strength," the queen said.

"Yeah," Tsume agreed, "Being king is too much work and it's boring."

The king turned his head away from Tsume with a disapproving look. "So Kiva, it's already decided, you're going to be the next king."

"I'll serve and protect the kingdom even if it costs me my life," I bowed.

"But..." the queen continued, "Under one condition."

I raised an eyebrow, "What….condition?"

The king nodded. "We've arranged a marriage for you."

I froze as my blood ran cold.

"Who is it?" Tsume asked, not bothering to even cover up his smirk. "Who is his future wife?"

"Lotus, the duke's daughter," the king stated.

"What?!" I shrieked in horror, all my happy mood vanished in a flash.

Lotus is the worst girl I've ever met, she _is _pretty but when she shows her true colours it's really ugly.

She acts all innocent and sweet in front of the adults but when we're alone she started bossing me around, and when I yell at her she'll start bawling and run to my father to complain about me being 'mean' to her since my father and the duke are pretty close friends; then my father would tell me to do what she says as an apology (once she even told me to kiss her as an apology but I hid in the cellar for the rest of her visit which didn't end well when my father forced me to have a sleepover at her place as punishment). Many times I tried to pull a prank on her but it always backfires when she told my dad about it. Even Tsume avoids her as much as possible (most of the time by dumping her on me).

"Anyone but Lotus!" I protested. "Even her younger sister, Lily, can do!"

"No," the king said simply, "Lotus is the oldest daughter so there is no way you're getting out of this one."

I heard Tsume laughing and giggling uncontrollably like a teenage girl behind me, which got on my nerves right away.

"But he's the oldest!" I yelled pointing at Tsume, "Why isn't he the one getting this arranged marriage? More likely, does he even have an arranged marriage?"

"Apparently no," the queen shook her head.

"Good luck with her bro," Tsume giggled.

My eyes hardened into a glare. "If an arranged marriage is the price to become the heir then forget about it."

I turned my back on my parent curtly and started striding towards the double doors.

"The decision is already made, Kiva." I heard the king's words before I exited the room.

"Then I'll change it by all means," I muttered, anger still boiling in my blood.

**Be glad guys! I updated this instead of my Beast Spirit story. And talking about my Beast Spirit story, if any of you haven't read it before please go and check it out, I'll be really grateful if I get a few more reviews!**

**Reviews keep my stories going! Please support my Beast Spirit story! I'll be very very happy if you do, and I mean VERY!**

**Thank you so very much!**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**

**My other stories:**

'**Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

'**Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

'**Secret Around the Corner'**

'**The Living Ghost'**

'**Two Masked Life'**


	9. Ch6: Back to School

**Chapter 6: Back to School**

**Butch's POV:**

I covered my mouth as I yawned. I rubbed my tired eyes as I pushed aside a bush as I walked in the direction towards the school.

It was still early in the morning, and I mean _really _early, usually I would still be asleep at this time but because of the run in with the headmaster and two other princes a few days ago I was forced to arrive early on the first day after the school's break.

Sleep still slightly fogged my mind while I silently cursed the ones responsible for my lack of sleep….well it was also partly my fault but–HECK NO! I'll never admit it was my fault.

_Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up to finish that comic book…_

"I'll make sure to get those bastards back," I muttered to myself as I hopped over a fallen log.

I stopped in my tracks and pulled my hand away from my eyes. I turned and stared into the forest at nothing in particular, well, since I cannot see what I sensed.

"Come out now, I know you're there," I called and resumed walking.

A soft giggle echoed throughout the peaceful forest followed by a soft thud behind me as the person fell in step next to me.

"Is it that easy to spot me?" the person smiled.

"Well I didn't _see_ you but honestly Raven, did you really think I wouldn't realize that you're following me?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head and looking at the cloaked figure next to me. "We practically grew up together, I know when you're _stalking_ me."

"Well this _stalker_ is the one who always gets you out of trouble," Raven teased.

"You didn't this time!" I immediately objected.

"Some punishment is necessary," Raven snorted, her bluish-purple eyes seem to sparkle in the shadows created by her hood.

When we reached the school's Wood's side of the gate we saw that the gates were open, unlike a few days ago when it was locked up with big chains.

We made our way to the Great Hall where our assemblies or ceremonies takes place.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a chair suddenly flying in my direction. My hand shot out as I easily caught the chair before it could hit me or Raven.

I lowered the chair and narrowed my eyes at the culprit who threw the folded metal chair.

"That's dangerous," Raven frowned, pulling her hood back.

"You're late, _Flower Prince_," Blitz growled, completely ignoring Raven and glared at me. "We've already set up half the hall."

"Well good for you," I shot back, my glare not wavering as we stared each other down.

"Good morning Prince Butch," Beast appeared next to us.

Blitz and I both jumped before growling at him. "Shut it and stand back!"

Beast blushed bright red and shrunk away.

Raven shoved us apart suddenly. "Stop this, both of you," she snapped, "You want more punishment? Because that's how you get more punishment."

Blitz and I shot each other a last glare before turning and stomping away.

"C'mon, Raven," I called, "Let's get this over and done with."

**Normal POV:**

Brick sat in his seat and stared at the clock in boredom since he doesn't get to sit next to the window this term.

What the teacher was teaching right now he has already learnt on his own during the holiday.

"Fire Brick-sama."

Brick turned to the teacher who smiled at him.

"Can you please translate the paragraph for us?" she asked.

Brick let out a sigh before standing up, his gaze scanned over the Latin words for a brief moment before he read the translated version with ease.

When he sat back down the students from his kingdom gave him grins and thumbs up while the rest of the class just rolled their eyes.

Brick didn't care what the others think of him, all he wanted was the class to end.

After another twenty minutes of boring class the bell finally signalled the start of break.

Brick immediately stride towards the door but halted when a voice called him.

The redheaded boy turned his head with a deep frown as students rushed pass him and disappeared out the door.

"Sorry to stop you like that," the teacher smiled sheepishly, walking towards him. "But can you deliver those to the School Master?" she pointed at the four huge piles of paper on the table at the back of the room.

"I really have to go to a meeting," she teacher clapped her hands together, "Please."

Brick let out another sigh, he had already lost track of how many sighs he heaved that day. "I'll do it, Ms Keane," he nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse the request for his reputation.

Brick heard a mocking chuckle and saw Kiva walking towards them.

"Good luck with that, Fire Prince," Kiva smirked as he walked pass the redhead.

But Brick immediately grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back, ignoring his cry of protest.

"Ms Keane, Kiva said he'll help too," Brick grinned.

"What?!" Kiva tried to shrug the redhead's hand off his collar. "I never said that!"

"Really?! That's great," Ms Keane smiled, completely oblivious to – or ignoring – Kiva's protests, "Thank you both so much!"

Kiva stopped struggling and looked at their teacher, he frowned softly. "Um…it's nothing…."

"I really need to hurry now," Ms Keane rushed to the door and looked back, "I'm really grateful for your help!"

Kiva twisted out of Brick's grasp when the hyper teacher was gone and glared at the redhead who only smirked with triumph.

"You little–"

"There's nothing you can do now," Brick cut the white-haired boy off, walking pass him towards the piles of paper and picked up one pile, "May as well take these to the School Master so that we can have our break."

Kiva let out a growl and raised a hand, palm outward.

"Really?" Brick quirked his eyebrow, "You should know very well if you attack me you'll just get into trouble."

Kiva shot a blast of wind in the redhead's direction, but the wind zoomed pass Brick and picked up the remaining three piles of paper.

"Very handy," Brick smirked and walked towards the door. "Now I'm glad I stopped you to help."

Kiva snorted and crossed his arms as he followed Brick out of the class, the three piles of paper floated behind him as they made their way towards the School Master's office.

….

Kiva closed the office door behind him as he and Brick walked away from the School Master's office. The School Master wasn't there so they just dropped off the papers on his table.

The two made their way down the spiral staircase in silence.

After walking down the stairs and through some hallways for a bit Brick finally looked back at Kiva over his shoulders.

"Why are you following me?" Brick asked.

"Follow you?" Kiva snorted, "Why would I do that?"

"The lunch hall is that way," Brick pointed at the hallway that they passed earlier.

"I _know_ that!" Kiva snapped.

"That's good to hear," Brick stated, "If you don't after coming to this school for your whole life then you seriously have bad memory."

Kiva glowered at his comment and crossed his arms. "I'm going to the library if you think I'm following you."

"Oh great," Brick muttered since he too is going to the library, "Now we're stuck together longer until we get there."

….

Butch sat on a tall tree that was in the school yard, eating his rice ball. He had no idea where Raven was so he decided to eat alone, not that because he doesn't have friends, just because he need some alone time.

In his mind Butch was recalling the latest defeat of his kingdom against the Fire and Wind. He frowned, only now he was feeling embarrassed about being the first to retreat.

A yell in the school yard caught Butch's attention.

The raven haired teen peered down to only see two boys at each others throat in a heated argument.

Butch smirked when he caught a glimpse of their badges: an Ice and a Earth.

The Ice student suddenly punched the Earth student. The Earth student touched his cheek and stared at his hand in shock before he leaped at the Ice student. A fight broke out between the two as students, mostly males, started cheering at the side.

I couldn't help snickering as I watched the fight.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two stone gargoyle statues on the rooftop of the school suddenly burst to life.

"Here it comes," Butch chuckled as one of the gargoyles let out a high pitched screech and dived off the roof, followed by the second one.

The gargoyles swooped down into the school yard and snatched up the two students who was fighting and took off flying towards the highest tower of the school, the School Master's office. The student's screams faded off into the distance as they disappeared out of sight.

Butch let out a sigh of satisfaction and leaned back on the tree truck. "Always great to see those gargoyle," he grinned and finished his rice ball.

Suddenly something in the school building caught Butch's attention. He sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the two figures.

"What are those two doing together?" Butch frowned when he saw it was Brick and Bloodfang.

The latest battle flashed in his mind making Butch narrow his eyes. "No, that's no possible," he muttered and jumped off the tree before rushing towards one of the entrance of the building.

Little did Butch know that a certain silver haired boy was looking for him.

"Prince Butch!" Beast gasped and rushed after the raven haired boy, holding his book that he left in the Great Hall that morning.

…

Blitz hummed a tune as he walked down a hallway, his belly happily full from the lunch he just ate that's why he's in such a good mood.

Voices from the next hallway up ahead caught his attention as he reached the end of his hallway.

Blitz looked down to the hallway on his right and was stunned to see Brick and Kiva walking together and talking about something.

He was even more surprised when he saw Butch tailing behind the two.

He stood there dumbfounded as he heard someone running towards him from the hallway on his left.

Blitz's eyes widened even more – if that's possible – when he saw Beast skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Prince Blitz," Beast's face was red, probably from the running or maybe it's just his usual blush. "Have y-you perhaps seen Prince B-butch?"

Still flabbergasted from all the things he'd seen in the past minute made Blitz just point in the direction where the trio disappeared off to without sending any rude remarks at the shy silver haired Ice prince.

"Thank you very much," Beast murmured softly, bowing slightly and rushed off once again.

Blitz stared after him for a few seconds before finally snapping out of his daze.

"What's happening?" Blitz blinked before narrowing his eyes. He started down the hallway where the other princes disappeared off to, deciding he should find out that's going on, feeling something's going to happen if four rival princes is seen together.

…

**Argh! Don't attack me! Don't attack me! I know it's been a year since I updated and I'm so so sooooooooooooooo sorry! Things were happening and I was really trying to find motivation to write, not to mention I tried to focus more on my studies (since I never did in the past). I'll try and update my other stories soon, I'll really try, but my exams are starting in two weeks so no promises**

**Please review**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**

**My other stories:**

**'Memories: Karuna Kenero's past'**

**'Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

**'Secret Around the Corner'**

**'The Living Ghost'**

**'Two Masked Life'**


	10. Ch7: The Book

**Chapter 7: The Book**

**Normal POV:**

Boomer flipped through the book he was holding before placing it back on the shelf.

He wasn't happy that Takaaki wanted him to find a book and he wasn't there to look for it himself. The title of the book Takaaki scribbled down on a piece of paper for him was in some language that Boomer cannot read so he presumed it was probably in Latin so it made it even more difficult to spot, not to mention Boomer cannot read Latin, only a few words. But the good part was that he was in the library by himself.

Boomer cringed when he heard the door of the library slam open, followed by someone snapping 'What do you think you're doing?!'

The blonde haired boy peered around a shelf to see Brick and Bloodfang strolling into the library.

"This is a library for heaven's sake!" Brick hissed at Kiva who only rolled his eyes and went off somewhere.

Brick let out a huff of annoyance and went off on his own. The library was huge so they both disappeared off among the shelves quickly.

Boomer shrugged and went back looking for the book he was here for.

Soon Butch, Beast and Blitz all entered into the library quietly on separate time and all went off into different direction of the big maze-like library.

Brick walked along one of the shelves, scanning across the titles of the books on the racks. He wasn't looking for anything in particular but one book suddenly caught his eye.

Brick pulled out the book and examined the old, brown and worn-out cover. He ran his fingers over the heading of the book, imprinted with golden letters that even Brick had never seen before.

Boomer let out a sigh as he walked along one of the shelves on the second level of the library, there was no way he'll be able to find a book if his brother didn't even write the author's name. "I don't even need to do this for him," the blond grumbled but suddenly stopped. He turned and started walking towards the balcony of the second floor; he could sense a strange atmosphere coming from the first floor of the library.

Boomer looked over the balcony and immediately stood back a bit when he saw Brick right below him on the first floor. He peered down again and instantly spotted the book in the redhead's hands.

Boomer yanked out the piece of paper Takaaki gave him, checking the letters before staring at the brown book in Brick's hands. "Well Prince of Fire," Boomer grinned and slipped the paper back into his pocket, "Thanks for finding what I'm looking for."

"Yo Brick, there you are."

Boomer watched as Bloodfang walked towards the redhead holding a blue book.

"What do you want now?" Brick asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You can read Latin right?" The white-haired boy held up the blue book, "I have some things I want you to translate."

"Why the heck should I do that?!" Brick raised an eyebrow, "No wait, what I should be asking is why the hell are you suddenly acting all friendly towards me?"

"As if _I_ want to be all buddy-buddy with you!" Bloodfang snapped, "Since I'm forbidden to strangle you right here and now, I may as well get you to translate this for me since you know how to read Latin."

Blitz hearing the two talking decided to eavesdrop on the other side of the bookshelf that Brick had taken his book out from – which in on his right. Little did they know Butch was doing the same thing on the other side of the other bookshelf on Brick's left.

A irk-mark appeared on Brick's forehead. "Go and get someone else to do it! I'm busy." Ignoring the Wind Kingdom's prince he turned back and opened the book he was holding.

Bloodfang frowned with annoyance and decided to irritate the Fire user more and peered at the book he was holding from next to him. "What are you reading?"

Another irk-mark appeared on Brick's forehead. "What the actual heck, Bloodfang."

"Don't call me that."

Brick let out another loud sigh for the umpteenth that day but replied the Wind Prince nevertheless. "I just found this book okay? I don't know what's it about."

Butch was about to climb onto the bookshelf separating him from the other two princes until a soft voice stopped him – or more like startled him.

"P-prince Butch, I came to return this file you forgot in the–"

Butch panicked and tackled down the poor shy prince, covering his mouth to prevent any noises coming out of the silver haired boy's lips. "Be quiet or I'll dye that pretty hair of yours pink!" he threatened.

Beast nodded, the tip of his ears burning red from an upcoming blush as Butch released him and resumed his previous activity: climbing the bookshelf.

Beast blinked in confusion and instinctively followed after the raven-haired boy.

Butch only gave the Ice Prince a glance as they both peered over the bookshelf at the other two boys on the other side. Boomer raised an eyebrow when he saw the two princes.

"This is not Latin is it?" Bloodfang asked the redhead.

"No," Brick replied as he started scanning through the index of the old worn-out book.

"Have you seen this kind of language before?" Bloodfang continued to question.

"No."

"You can't read it, can you?"

"No! God dammit!"

Bloodfang held up his hands in defence when Brick shot him a death glare before he huffed with annoyance, once again focusing on the foreign words in the book. He slowly ran his fingers across the words, feeling the slightly curved in letters like no other books ever had. As his eyes continued to trace across the lines a warm vibe seem to come off the words, drawing him in; his surroundings seem to grow silent as soft murmurs and whispered echoed in Brick's ears, seemingly telling him what the words mean. "Spirit of Time….Protector of The Haven…..Beast of the Four Seas…."

"I thought you don't know how read it!?" Bloodfang's sudden rude interruption snapped the redhead out of his trance.

"I can't!" Brick snapped back with many of his own irk mark appearing, "But somehow I can understand its meaning!"

Bloodfang let out a huff and crossed his arms – a bit childishly.

Brick let out a snort and continued scanning the index until two words caught his attention. "Guardian Angel?"

All the princes' interest perked up as they listened to Brick flipping through the book to the page before he started reading its history.

Brick's eyes widened as he read the book's content at a fast pace, taking in all the information it provided as he spotted many familiar names of great heroes he himself have read in his history books. "Whoa…."

"What is it?" Kiva asked.

"Apparently the Great Lord Lukao of the North Mountain _didn't_ win the war because of his Lightning Rain," Brick said to Bloodfang, both completely forgetting they hated each other at the time. "It's because of the Ice Needle Tower the Guardian Angel he summoned created."

"Who's Lukao?" Bloodfang raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you been listening in our history class, Kiva?" Brick continued scanning through the book. "He was once one of the greatest Lord in our neighbouring planet: Planet of the Great Mounts. They said he unleashed a lightning so big it split into millions of lightning needles that wiped out all his enemies, ending the war in a second – and literally _a_ second – but I didn't know he got help from a _Guardian Angel_, it wasn't mentioned in our books though."

"Heeeh?" Bloodfang hummed.

Brick carried on, "Also the Queen Kyuro of Planet of Promising Craft, when her revolution army was at the brink of defeat the prince of that time offered a proposal since he saw how determined Kyuro was at changing their planet, the proposal was that if she can stay alive in the cave of Dying Ice for 130 days he'll take her as his wife and make her the next Queen. In this book it says on the 46th day in the Cave Kyuro was already starting to turn into an ice statue – which is what that cave does – but she then summoned a Guardian Angel for help and made it through all the way till the 130th day. But in our history books it didn't say anything about how she survived. And there's many more stories like that recorded in here…"

"So you're telling me that we can summon Guardian Angels for help?" Bloodfang questioned, not really believing the redhead.

"As far as it says in this book, yes," Brick flipped through the pages.

"Hah, as if you can summon an angel out of thin air," Bloodfang chuckled, entwining his fingers together behind his head, "Do they say: 'Oh Guardian Angel I need help!' or 'Please save me Guardian Angel!' something along those lines."

Brick shot him a glare. "No in fact there is a specific summoning spell, here." Pointing at the spell he showed the white-haired boy.

Blitz peaked from around the corner of the shelf, Boomer squint his eyes to see from the balcony as Butch and Beast also peered closer to make out the words.

_Summoning Spell: __**Kore ikeru as'karai ta mokre'i angel koru **_

"What the hell is this, I've never seen this like of language before," Bloodfang frowned to try and understand the words, "_**Kore ikeru as'ka**_–"

But before Bloodfang could finish the book was suddenly seized out of Bricks hands in a flash, the two boys' heads jerked up to see Blitz balancing the book on one of its corner on his finger.

"What the hell Blitz?!" Brick snapped. "Why are you– were you here the whole time?!"

"Yep~" Blitz singsong.

"Hand over the book," Brick demanded, holding out his hand.

Blitz grinned. "Sorry Brick, but did you really think I'll just stand by and watch Kiva summon a Guardian Angel? If those stories you read just now was true then having a Guardian Angel will already determine the victor of our war."

Realization dawned on all the princes as whitish-blue eyed boy's words sunk in, it was indeed true that whoever summons a Guardian Angel will have an upper hand, thus the person can take the lead in their never ending conflict.

"…and besides, since when are you and Kiva this close?" he raised an eyebrow at the two who stood next to each other.

Brick and Bloodfang's eyes widened for a moment before they jumped away from each other, creating some distance as they remembered they were enemies.

"Hand over the book, Blitz," Brick repeated calmly. "I found that book first."

"No can do," Blitz's grin only widened.

Boomer – who was also not about to let the others have the book – sees his chance as jumped off from the balcony and grabbed the book, dashing pass Brick and Bloodfang and disappeared around the corner of the bookshelves.

"Boomer!" the three boys exclaimed when they recognized the Prince of Water and immediately chased after the blond.

Butch clicked his tongue and stood up atop the shelf before going after the other princes, running and jumping from shelf to shelf.

Boomer made his way to the section of the library where all the tables were laid out for the students before turning and faced the others. He held the book with one hand and held up the other shooting out three orbs of boiling water at the three princes who all jumped out of the way.

Brick noting that Bloodfang jumped in the same direction as him – towards the right – clutched his hand as fire emitted around his fist, swiftly pulling back his arm he aimed a punch at the white-haired boy who back flipped, swinging out a kick at Brick when he did his flip which the redhead also dodged.

Blitz charged for Boomer as hard earth coated the whole of both his arms before he jumped up and landed, slamming his earth-armour covered fists at the ground. Huge long cracks appeared on the cement floor, shooting in different directions like lightning as the cracks started unbalancing the floor, making some of the ground sink down while some rose up.

Boomer wobbled and fell onto his hands and knees when the floor he's standing on was one of the ground which rose into the air.

Blitz grinned and leaped for the blond but suddenly face-planted the floor when Bloodfang jumped onto him, using him as support to boost his jump towards the Water Prince.

"Oh no you're not!" Brick grabbed Bloodfang's ankle and pulled him back – while standing on Blitz – before the Wind prince could reach Boomer. Not about to let the redhead do as he wished, Bloodfang tackled him down together with him when he fell, both of them crashing down on Blitz.

Boomer took this chance and jumped down from the raised ground and made a dash for the exit but thick green vines shot out from the ground and wrapped around his waist, lifting him into the air. The other three boys scrambled to their feet but were quickly lifted into the air by the vines like Boomer.

One of the smaller vines grabbed the brown book from Boomer's grasp and slithered its way towards a certain raven-haired prince as Butch took the book from the vine with a smirk. "Thanks for the book fellas," he snickered.

"You're here too?!" Brick and Kiva exclaimed.

"Well yeah," the Wood Prince shrugged and held up the book for the others to see, "But thanks for the book again, I'll make sure to put it in _great_ _use_."

But once again book was suddenly snatched away from Butch by a grey wolf with a snarl-like growl before it landed on one of the tables, turning its head looking at the rest of the boys with its light purple, its choker with an 'X' on it a dead giveaway.

"The hell! Beast, you're also after the book!?" Butch shouted.

The wolf slowly shifted back into his human form, Beast blushed bright red as he held the book with both his hands while kneeling on one of his knee. "I apologize, but I can not let you have this book."

"Fine if that's what you want," Butch growled and started forward towards the shy prince.

Brick suddenly blew out a huge fire with the form of a dragon which wrapped itself around the vines, burning the vines loose which released him – and the other three unintentionally.

Butch turned and caught Brick's fist when he threw a punch at him.

Bloodfang blast out a Cutting-Wind at Beast who dodged to one side but at the same time a pillar of earth shot out from in front of the silver-haired prince, knocking the book out of his hands by surprise and sending the book flying high into the air – in the middle of the group since they're standing sort of in a circular format.

Time seem to slow down as everyone's attention snapped towards the book as it opened, the pages fluttered in the air as it did a few flips before it started falling back down quickly. At that moment a orb of their signature colour formed in each of the princes' hand: red, green, purple, blue, white and black.

Just as the book was about to reach the ground the six boys fired out their orbs of energy which hit the book at the same time. White blinding light filled the room as a big, loud explosion went off, blasting the boys back. The whole castle seem to shake at the impact, alerting everyone in the school as many of the students started dashing towards the possible direction of the explosion.

Not after long footsteps could be heard as a few teachers burst through the doors along with the librarian to see the state of the ruined library. Four big gargoyles have already taken action and flew into the hallway leading into the library through a window, blocking all the curious students who tried to get into the room to see what was the chaos about.

The teachers stood in shock as the dusts from the explosion started to settle down, revealing the state of the destroyed library.

"_Oh. My. GOODNESS_." Was the first thing that came out from the librarian, Mrs Brook's mouth as she took in the sight of her precious library: the ground by the tables' section all messed up, the whole first floor's book shelves were knocked over as books scattered everywhere, all the tables and chairs were destroyed except for the few lucky ones in the corner, black marks of the explosion smeared everywhere – especially the walls, ceiling and the spot where the book exploded; some of the books on the second floor where also blown off their shelves and the balcony was also damaged, some cracks could be seen on the walls and the pillars supporting the second floor. Only the third floor was undamaged.

Mrs Brook's shock quickly fizzed into fury as her newly formed glare focused on the boys who were groaning and slowly pushing themselves up, some from the pile of books that fell on them.

"_YOU_!" Mrs Brook bellowed, immediately catching the boys' attention, "YOU SIX!"

The princes instantly scrambled to their feet and stared at the librarian with wide eyes, if looks could kill the six of them would be a pile of ash by now.

"YOU– LOOK WHA– HOW COULD– YOU LITTLE–" the librarian shut her eyes for a moment to control her rage before she opened them, an even deadlier glare in her eyes than the one before, "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO?!"

"Ms Brook-" "We're so sorry-" "I can explain-" "We didn't mean to destroy the book-" "I wasn't trying to-" "We'll repair everything we-"

"Destroy the book?!" the librarian cut all the boys off the moment she heard the mention of book. She turned and scanned the floor, her eyes landed on the spot where the mysterious book exploded, only a small corner of the book cover remained but Mrs Brook's eyes widened with horror when she recognized the corner of the book since she knows every inch of every single book in the library like the back of her hand.

"YOU DESTROYED THE BOOK OF GUARDIANS!?" she screamed, her voice booming.

Every person in the library jumped when the ground seem to start shaking while the room grew darker and colder as shadows started dancing on the walls. A particularly big shadow that loomed over the librarian seems to grow bigger by the passing second.

All six boys shrunk with fear as they prepared themselves for the librarian's wrath – which they've never seen before.

But everything seem to halt when a calm voice echoed through the library, "Mrs Brook."

Slowly the light returned as the ground stopped shaking, all the shadows shrunk away and the atmosphere turned back to normal.

Everyone turned to the cloaked figure standing by the entrance of the library, the hood casting a shadow over the person's face so that no one could see his face, but they all know who it was.

"Why don't we talk this matter through in my office?" the School Headmaster said.

…

**There you go I'm not sure if this chapter was long enough but hope you enjoyed this chapter, I went through it many times and redid a lot of places. I'm really trying to improve my writing skills and I'm really sorry that I'm hardly updating now.**

**But anyways, I've already planned out briefly the plot of this story's storyline but I'm having trouble thinking of something to start off when the boys meet the girls (aka their Guardian Angels). You can say it's sort of a writer's block…..or probably not, it's just that I cannot think of something exciting to start off when they meet, I'm really open to your ideas so please review or PM me about it, much appreciate it!**

**~Blackrose in the Moonlight**

**My other stories:**

**'Enter the World of Beast Spirits'**

**'Secret Around the Corner'**

**'The Living Ghost'**

**'Two Masked Life'**

**One-shots:**

'**The Green Winged Angel'**

'**Not a Devil but a Girl'**


End file.
